Code Epyon
by Strange kid 18
Summary: While trying to surive the battle in the Shinjuku ghetto Lelouch finds the green haried girl named C.C and discovered the power of geass, but what if he also found "The Epyon gundam, a machine with a system to push a pilot to his/her limit. Can he master the Epyon and crush the Brittiannian empire or will he be lost in the maddness the Epyon's zero system can create? First story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey strange kid here and I'm going after a crossover idea that I hope will catch on. I got this idea randomly and I'm hoping every one likes it. It's Epyon in the code geass universe and I know a gundam from gundam wing is over kill but its something I wanted 2 do. i don't own code geass or gundam wing they belong to their respective owners Thank you guys. Oh and no flamers please cause I might make a few changes to Epyon to better suit the Code Geass unvierse but it still have the zero system and be made out of gundanium alloy and will most likley be the most powerful frame in my opinion._

**_"Hi" :Human speech_**

_(Hi) Human thought_

_z-z-z Static on radio_

**_(System activated) Epyon system_**

**_/"I must destroy all enemies"/ Human using the Epyon system_**

* * *

_The Story begins_

_The year was August 10th in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire declared war upon Japan. The island nation in the Far East which argued for its neutrality... and now Britannian the looms as the world's only super power. There was a dispute between the two sides over Japan's underground resources and the diplomatic tensions between them were deep-rooted. In the deciding battle for the mainland the Britannin forces introduced the humanoid autonomous battle armored knight known as the knightmare Frame into actual combat. As their power was far greater than anticipated the mainland defense line of the Japanese forces was completely broken by the knightmares with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the empire. It was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and even it's name. Area 11. That number became the new name of the defeated nation of Japan. _

As the sun set over the island nation,a building burned against the orange sky. There sat two children waiting near a refugee truck. One a small brown headed green eyed Japanese boy sat on a rock his face filled with sorrow as he thought about his nation and of his life not noticing the other boy stand up. This boy was black haired, violet eyed boy,who was more foreigner than Japanese, held a look of anger in his eyes as he watched the sun set_**."I swear"**_ he first spoke quickly gaining the attention of the brunette_**."Suzaku, I swear!... I'm going to obliterate Britannia!".**_

(Time jump forward 7 years after - Tokyo settlement) 2017 a.t.b

The sky was invaded by an aircraft bearing the Brittannian symbol on its it drifted towards an overpass after a green 18 wheeler carrying a massive trailer behind it**_."This is alpha-3! Targets is moving from the delta-12 to delta-14! Moving at a speed of 80 kph!"_**voiced the pilot over his radio. _**"CCP to all mobile units! Declaring a code 3 from floor 5 through floor 2. All units, take 2-8-8, I want the target intact!" **_spoke his most likely commanding officer.

As the truck was barreling on the highway, the driver gripped the wheel in anger"_**God Dammit! After we finally steal this thing im going to kill him. Then we come to find out all thats back there is some massive hunk of metal..! It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Natoto's plan! And now we got a problem**!"_ he swore as he turned his head to his passenger who based on the figure was obviously female.

( scene change)

As two teenagers stepped out of the casino lobby, toward a motorcycle parked out of them spoke up "**I love playing nobility! Their pride ensures that they pay what they owe them**." putting his hand behind his head which held blue hair, he grinned at his buddy's latest victory. The other boy held a emotion of boredom as he got inside the passenger cab, strapping his helmet on he voiced his thoughts "**He didn't have much time besides, nobility make such tepid opponents. Their privileged lives just make them parasites"."Well then why not challenge one of the elevens. I hear they're not like us Britannians."** his friend answered. As they started to leave the parking lot they both notice one of the many jumbo trons bearing the Brittiannian symbol gave way to show a blonde haired man on screen wearing what looked like royal garb standing in what looked like a ballroom. This man was Clovis La Britannia the 3rd prince of britannia and the current viceroy for area eleven was preapaing his speech for his subjects

**" To all my imperail subjects including of course the many eleven who choose to sevre our glorious empire". "God.. Can you believe this bullshit"** The Japanese passenger swore as she looked at the screen inside the truck cab. **"We aren't elvens, we're Japanese damn it."** The viceroy then moved his hand to his chest and a pain filled expression crossed his face as he continued his speech. **" Do you not see my pain my heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart the renaments filled with rage and saddness. However as ruler of area eleven I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind because the battle we fight is a righteous one a virtueous battle to protect well being of one and all. Now then every one, I would like you to join my observance of the those who died with justice in the line of duty."**

As Rivalz strapped on his helmet and moved towards his vehicle he noticed his friend not joining the people around them this momment of silence "**Well aren't you going to join in?" "Aren't you?"** Lelouch quickly responded not even batting an eye as he finally sat down on the cab. "**Heh its kind of embarrassing"** Rivalz joked as he turned the key on his ride and pressed the electrical starter, smiling as the engine came to life. Lelouch continued "** And I agree with you besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring those people back now will it." "That's pretty dark buddy"** Rivalz joked as he begain to pull out of the parking space.

(scene change)

As the two school boys moved through an under pass Rivalz was questioning Lelouch about his chess strategies and reason behind his movements, They didn't notice the semi-truck speeding behind them honking the horn, as they showed no sign of slowing down. Rivlaz swirved out of the trucks way, screaming about them going to die caused the truck to swirve to avoid them and into a lane with caution cones down to what looked like a contructing site and crashing to the building. Rivalz slammed on the brakes as he and Lelouch looked towards the wreck, **" Did we cause that?"** he voiced in confusion. **"I don't think so?"** was his answer, both not noticing the aircraft passing over the site and reporting the situtation.

As Lelouch stepped out of the side cab he noticed something coming from the trailer of the truck quickly moving to the edge of the highway. He looked upon the wreck **" Ah man this sucks looks like the power line on the bike got cut."** Rivalz grimmaced as he looked his ride over. **"Yeah, Hey Rivalz come check this out."** Lelouch spoke to get his friend to see the accident. **"Ah man look at the size of that trailer! You could fit a couple of tanks in there. They must be moving something important to be moving something like that big at the speed they were going.",** he said as he moved beside his friend to view the scene **"Hey look at that."** A bystander said, gaining the attention of Lelouch as more people began to surround the area taking pictures or making videos and speaking how the crash happened, or drunk drivers and saying things about helping but not even moving to to do so.

"**All those idots."** spat Lelouch with a look of disgust as he threw the helmet in the cab, and moved down towards the crash site ignoring his friends protest. **"Hey are you alright? "** He yelled at the the truck quickly seeing it blocked to where he couldn't open the doors. They then moved to the trailer and climbed on its back ladder (Rivalz was right this thing is massive. What could it be carrying?) he thought as he finally reached the top. **"Can you hear me are you ok",** he yelled again only to stop as a voice entered his mind (It's you finally I have found my...) **"Huh. what was that?",** he questioned looking to where the voice had come from, he looked into the opening in the trailer's roof to see if anyone was in there ,but the truck moved backwards and the sudden movement threw him inside. "**Stop I'm in here.",** he yelled but no anwser followed as he was thrown about the inside.

As he quickly steadied himself he looked at his surroundings, **"They didn't stick a ladder on the side."** He then looked at a massive black tarp with what looked like straps next to a couple of round like containers, and a red Knightmare he didn't really notice, he felt a sudden urge to see what was underneath it as he stepped towards and reached for a lose section. He pulled up only to be greeted with a white grilled face of a machine, with piercing green eyes, and from the side of its head form the area he pulled up surounding the face a mix of black and dark red plates to make a appearance of a what looked like a demon.

The sight caused him to gasp making him let go of the tarp, backing away form the machine. (What the hell is that? Some kind of new Knightmare, no wonder they needed a trailer this size, it's huge.) He then began to move towards the cabin to ask them to stop, when **"STOP YOUR VEHICLE IMMEADIATELY!SURRENDER NOW AND YOU GET TO DENFEND YOUR SELF IN COURT! STOP AND SURRENDER AT ONCE!".** Quickly following this statement, the sound of gunfire followed. Quickly moving to hide behind the round containers, he began to weigh his options. "If I jump out I could run, breaking my neck, or getting shot. I can try calling.." He stopped only to notice a red-headed girl removing her jacket to reveal a outfit underneath, moving towards a red knightmare frame** "Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route." **

**"Kallen. Why don't we use it here?",** the driver called to the red head. **"No because that would be a bloodbath.", **she yelled back as she stepped onto a ladder near. (Are they talking about that machine they have back here. Did they steal it form the military... Wait that girl I know her form somewhere.) Lelouch thought as he watched the familiar red-head stepped up the ladder and closed the hatch on her red knightmare.

(scene change)

**"Target is moving from the settlement towards the ghetto." "Roger that. Corner them." **The aircraft was suddenly destroyed by a slash harken the cable connecting it lead to the trailer as the back opened up to reveal a red knightmare frame jumping onth the hightway, the landspeeders hitting the asphalt in reverse to keep up with its cargo. **"What the... It's a knightmare!"** yelled one of the other aircraft's that was following the lead one that was killed. Lelouch ran towards the open door only for it to close up on him **"Crap these guys are real terrorist's!"**.

**" You fella's know full well what this badass mother fucker can do..!"** Kallen said as she moved her glasgow to destroy another aircraft. "**The rest of you back off I got this one."** a new voice said as a carrier craft approached behind them as they left releasing a blue robot onto the road with a large rifle in one hand as it matched speeds with its red foe.** "I can only asume you dug that old reqlic out of some scrap-heap even so your glasgow is no match for a sutherland.!"** The pilot of the sutherland voiced with pride as he moved to engage firing a grenade form his rifle only for the red glasgow to block with its left arm, its forearm destroyed it in the proccess. Then her radio flared open**."Kallen we should split up both of us can't risked being killed."** the driver looked up after saying that to see another sutherland ahead of them. He swerved to avoid its fire only to Enter another exit which lead it to a old tunnel.

(No phone singal...and judging form the darkness we must be driving on the old subway line meaning they're heading for an exit in the ghetto. Getting out could be difficult.) Lelouch thought as he sat next the covered oversized knightmare (Okay I got it. I'm not big on military but I'll take their protection if I give them a terrorist communicator...Wait I forgot.) He gripped the small walkie-talkie in his hands which he found in the red-headed girl's jacket she left behind, he then turned his head to the tarped mech, his mind coming up with several theroies on why it was here.

The truck began to slow down as it procceded through the old tunnel only for it to suddnely stop, shaking the entire trailer and snapping Lelouch out of his thoughts. He then moved to climb the sphere container as the side door of the trailer opened, he was suddenly kicked in his side. As he dropped to the ground in pain, he looked up only to have his eyes widening as the soldier gripped his throat, the lower part of his facemask opened. **"That's enough mindless murder."** "**Wait you got it wrong I'm not one of them." **Lelouch gasped as he gripped the soldier's wrist, hopping to ease the pressure on his neck. So far it was not working.

**"Don't lie to me you planned on using poison gas."**, the brit soldier jumped back as the boy threw his leg at him (Poison gas.. then what about that big machine.. could it be possible they don't know its here.) He then stood up and cleared his freeded throat **"I'm not here by choice but if there's poison gas here than it was Britannia that made it, right?!"** The soldier froze as he recognized the face of the student. **"My god it's you. Lelouch?",** with one hand he removed the rest of his helmet to show a mess of brown, fair, and familiar green eyes. **"It's me, Suzaku."** The school boy froze as he had a flashback to his childhood, and remebered the same boy from his past. **"You became a soldier?"** Lelouch quickly asked his long lost friend. **"Yeah and you? Don't tell me you're...!"** Now it was Suzaku's turn to ask to which lulu quickly responed **"No what are you saying?!"**.,as they spoke neither of them noticed the container opening. As it opened, the pressure was released making a sound to which the trained soldier responed by tackling his friend and covering his mouth with the mask of his helmet.

Instead of gas only a bright light filled the air as the container was fully opened only to show a green haired girl in a straight jacket with her mouth covered. **"That's not poison gas...?"** the boys stared at this strange scene before them. The girl looking at them with an unreadable expression on her face quickly passed out and fell towards the floor. Lelouch acting quickly moved to catch her, he then turned to Suzaku. **"Tell me the truth. Poison gas? This girl?" "Hey its what they told us in the briefing I swear!"** Then a spot light covered them both as the royal guard stepped in it's light, guns drawn. **"Damn monkey. Even an honorary Britannian will not excuse you."** the lead man spoke with hate in his eyes Suzaku quickly running up to him **" But sir I was told it was poison gas!" "How dare you question orders!"** the man paused to look at the scene before him **"However, in reward for your great achievemnets, I'll be merciful Private Kururugi, use this to execute the terrorist."** this made Suzaku pause as he looked back at his freighted childhood friend. **"But sir he's not a terroist!He's a civilian who got caught up in this!"** **"That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?!"**

**"Yes But I can't. I won't do it sir."** He turned to look at his friend with a face of happiness, not noticing the officer pointing his gun to his unarmored side. **"Very well."** the pistol shot and the boy fell to the ground. **"SUZAKU!", **screamed Lelouch as he watched his friend fall before him. **" Well Bitannian school boy it's not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl after you secure her. Kill the student." "Yes,my lord!"** as the royal guard moved in, the driver of the truck moved his hand towards a switch in front of him. His body slow from the amount of blood he lost form the wounds from the highway. **"Death..to..Britannians..Long live, Japan!"** ,as he flipped the switch, the truck exploded and the blast shook the whole tunnel and caused the section where lelouch was at to fall, the girl still in his arms, below into the darkness.

The boy woke up to find himself in a new section of the old tunnel system. Some of the rubble was burning. As he did a quick look around, he found the girl still in his arms.** "What the hell happend? Did the terrorist plant a bomb on the truck?"** he stood up, his body sore from the fall after the explosion, looked at his clothes to see his shirt and pants in ruins, as he noticed his shirt only hanging on by a sleeve and his pants with tears and holes across it. (Damn that blast above and some of the rubble on the way down must of shreded what I had. Now my school uniform is ruined.). He moved about as he walk towards a light only to find out it was coming from a hole above him that he couldn't climb on any thing to reach it. He then looked at the girl as she slowly woke up, **"What the hell are you?!"** The girl looked up at him as he yelled out his rage.** "This chaos is all your fault,isn't it?! Not only that but those damn soldiers killed Suzaku.",** he stopped to listen to a new sound but one he come to know, the sound of gunfire and shells exploded on the surface.

He looked up in fear as the tunnel remains shook only to freeze as a figure stepped out behind the burning rubble, "** You little bastard!"** the figured yelled as Leouch regonized it as the royal guard that killed suzaku, his hat was gone and blood was trickling down the side of his head. The man was also holding his side in obvious pain. He stepped forward. **"An appropraite location for a terrorist to meet his end, isn't it?"** He drew his pistol and aimed ready fire, **"You did well but that's to exected of a Britannian! However I'm afraid your future ends here."** the man then squeezed the trigger and the bullet flew out " No he **can't die."** the green haired girl jumped in front of the bullet, causing it to hit her in the center of her head causing her to drop lifelessly. **"Damn bitch my order was to bring her back alive if possible guess that dosen't matter now. After I get back to the surface I simply say that we found the terrorist hideout and killed them all but the girl was already dead."** the man grinned as he aimed his gun again causing Lelouch to shake in fear (I Can't beleive it. First suzaku then this girl now ...me. I'm going to die before I had a chance to do a single thing with my life? It's gone in a heartbeat...Nunnally..!) then the dead girl gripped his wrist as the strange voice from before spoke again in his mind. (You don't want it to end here, do you?) **"What..?"** ( You appear to have a reason for living) **" The girl? but that's impossible!"** (If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept it's conditons, while living in a world of humans you will live unlike any other. The power of the king will isloate you. Are you prepared for that?) **"YES! I accept your contract!"**

As the girl let go of Lelouche's hand, he moved to cover his left eye no longer shaking in fear. This caused the royal guard to pause as he noticed his prey's change in behavior. **"So tell me, how should a Britannian who hates his country should live?'' **Lelouch asked making the man quirk an eyebrow at the question. **"What's this nonsense, are you some kind of radical?"** He began to squeze the trigger only to stop as he now saw the the look in the youth's uncovered eye. **"What's wrong, why don't you shoot me, or do you realized that those who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed?!"** He uncovered his left eye as a red sigial of a bird taking flight appeared in it. **" I Lelouch Via Britannia command you to die!" ,**his order entered the guards mind and his eyes took a red hint as he began to grin. **" Heh heh.. HAPPILY YOUR HIGHESS!"** ,he placed his gun under his chin and didn't hesitate as he blew his brains up in the air his body crashing onto the near by rubble.

Lelouch snapped out of his brief moment going mad with power to realize what he just did. He took a step back to look at the two dead bodies around him. Just as he was coming to terms with his new power, a shell must of hit the tunnel system above as the roof began to shake, this caused a large piece of cement the size of a car falling towards the former prince. (OH SHIT) was the thougth that crossed his mind as he was watching his death heading towards him.. (What's with the everything trying to kill me today..?!) He raged as he closed his eyes only to hear a crash, but not feeling pain, only the dust hitting his hair. Curious, he opened his eyes only to see a arm of a machine painted in black and red with what looked like a sheild around it's forearm and a whip like extrusion coming from it ( What the Hell?!) He followed the arm to see the Massive demon looking knightmare laying on it's back with rubble covering most of it up, the light barely hitting it. (It's that machine from before, how did it survie that expolison from the terrorist truck?) he stood up and walked towards it as he took a closer look (I didn't noctice it before but it must of landed down here with us.) As he stopped directly in front of it, just then the eyes of the Machine flaried to life giving the area a green glow from it, as if to show him it was alive **" What are you?!"** he half-way whispered.

Just as he said this, the rubble of the center of it's chest began to move and fall as hatch moved to open gaining Lelouch's attetion. (The hatch just opened on it's own.. Is it telling me to get in?) He climbed the demon machine to peer inside it's supposed cockpit was locatied. ( This looks like nothing I've ever seen before. But I guess your my only way out for the moment.) he looked to the seat to see a form of flight suit and a white helmet with no visble way of seeing out of it. ( What's with the gear, is it used to pilot it?) he ingored it and moved the stuff to the side as he sat in the chair the hatch closing behind him, then the screen flared to live showing him programs and codes across it then a voice came from it's interal speaker **(System rebooting. Commencing Basic system diagonstic's... sensors operational, mobility is capable, outer-hull integrity 90%, flight/thruster system operational. Power supply: ultracompact fusison reator operational. detecting no damage to outer-and-visual sensors, Commencing zero system computer/pilot diagonstic's ...no nerual uplink to pilot persent... Weapons diagonstic's beam sword operational, secondary power geneator operational, heat rod whip operational, shield intact... Gundam EPYON online.)**

(Epyon...Gundam. The heck is going on?!) just then as the main screen finally gave way to show him the out side world the interal lighs came to life inside the cockpit giving Lelouch a good look at the control's around him. **"Great now lets see how to move this thing."** he grabbed both control's with a firm grip giving a test to his new control's. The Epyon rose out of the rubble like a person rising out of bed, the debris falling off it giving showing off it's black and red armor as it sat upwards, causing it to jerk its new pilot round inside. As he settled back into it's seat he tried moving his controls that caused it to move it's head looking around the area giving Lelouch a look of their surrounding's until it landed on the body of the green haired girl. (I don't know who you are or what's going on but I guess I can thank you for giving me this power. I only wish there was more I could do for you.) 

(These controls are like nothing I've ever seen before. At least I got this far now lets stand up with this thing.) as he decided to grip the control handles but in the process his thumb landed on a button on it's side. **(WARNING THURSTER"S ENGAGED). "WHAT"S ENGAGED"** he yelled as the massive mech shot upwards the screen showing him fast approaching the roof nowhere near the opening from before. **"OH SHIT"** instead of being smashed into a million pieces the mech rather smashed through the concercet jerking Lelouch around causing him to smack his head several times.

**"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING!?"** he yelled trying to remember what button he pushed. He threw his thumb back on it causing the thurster's stop having cleared the tunnel's and into the open air it soared in the air like a bird, unfortunately it became to move towards a old building **"OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!"** they crashed through the building causing it to partly crash on top of them. **"Well at least I'm out of that tunnel but now I"m stuck back under crap again."** justthen the computer system flared to life ( WARNING! MOBILE SUIT DETECTED IN VICINITY!).

(scene change)

A sutherland was crusing through the street's of the ghetto it's pilot was a sliver haired dark skinned Brittannian women by the name of Villetta Nu, as she was running on a search mission for Jeremiah to look for the missing royal guard who failed to radio in a few hours ago. As she turned down another road her senor's dectected sysmech activity up ahead, as she turned towards it's location she noticed a building crumbile in the distance ahead of her creating a large column of smoke and debris. **"Could that be the royal guard? They were last reported in this area, might as well check it out."** as she reached the ruined building she saw two massive red objects sticking out of the ground (Are those wing's sticking out?). The objects in question begain to move as a massive black and red mech rose out of the rubble causing her to pause but her mentality as a soldier snapped her out of it as she activated her speakers. **"YOU** **IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"** this cause the mech to turn around giving her a look at it's white face as the red and black plates gave it the look of a demon, with a V-shaped crest as well as a green looking gem to match the evil eye's on it's forehead. (What is that? That's no unit I've ever seen before.) her facesphere on her knightmare popped out to do a quick scan just as she leveled her weapon at it.

Just as Lelouch shook the dizziness from his head looked at the sutherland in question as the female pilot yelled at him (That's the military just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.) **" I SAID IDENTIFY YOURSELF NOW"** the sutherland yelled again this time it's weapon fired causing him to cringe his eyes shut only for the sound of the bullet's bouncing off the armor. (My weapon isn't having any effect?! What's that thing made out of?!) her eyes widened as she saw her round's were bouncing off it not even leaving a dent, then the Gundam moved its arm. **"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"** yelled Lelouch as he swung the Epyon's Shielded arm at his attacker in a sluggish fashion missing as the sutherland jumped back but somehow forgot about it's massive whip like weapon attacthed to it because it collided with Villetta Nu's Knightmare and hitting it with enough for the auto eject to engage shooting the pilot off into the distance, it's pilot being knocked out from the force.

Lelouch signed in relief as he sat back into the chair wiping the sweat from his forehead **"Glad that's over with, I thought it was over then. Now how do I get..?" **an explosion gained his attention as he turned towards it's direction to see a slash harken take down another aircraft. He could only guess it came from the terrorist glasgow from before. **"I want payback for being dragged into your fight but first I've got to get the firm grasp on the enemy."** just then the Epyon's systems came back up **(DECTECTING UNENCRYTED CHANNELS.. IFF IDENTIFICATION NETWORK ACCESSED.. ESTABLISHING UPLINK ON SCREEN.)** a small display appeared before Lelouch showing him the entire Britannian force in the ghetto as blue icon's were moving throughout the battlefield. **"How did it? It's showing the exact loaction of the enemy but not the terrorist their fighting."** **(UNABLE TO LOCATE "TERRORIST" FORCES DUE TO LACK OF IFF SIGNAL'S)** Lelouch raised his at this but then looked at the walkie talkie he got from the red-head's coat as he came up with an idea **"Epyon can you locate them using their radio frequency?"** the system responded **(AFFIRMATIVE.. SCANNING HANDHELD COMMUNIATOR FREQUENCY... FREQUENCY LOCATED.. PLAYING TRANSMISSION.)** the speaker gave way to a new male voice with a familiar female voice answering it **"-z-z-z we ha-z-z get these people to safety where are you at!?"z-z-z-z "Don't worry Ohgi I'll run decoy for you,z-z-z-z the ones their after are those of us in the restiance. z-z-z how's the glasgow z-z-z holding up pretty well z-z-z."**

**_"Can you locate the second transmission?" _**the display zoomed on a red dot as it moved with speed taking down lesser unit's unknown of the fact that it was being followed by two blue icon's_ **"Now then time to get to work." **_

Chapter end

* * *

Finally done with chapter one and I feel great about this story because I saw there wasn't that many gundam wing/ac crossover with code geass and I decided to help out in that area. I know this story is following closely with the oringal plot from Code geass but I felt like this and some other future scene's are really important should be used but don't worry I will do some changes to the story. Any Gundam fan's out there please don't be mad about what I did to Epyon these are only a few of the changes I have made and there might be more to come and I will warn you once Lelouch learn the control's of this gundam It's pretty much going to be the most powerful thing in this story because have you seen what gundam's can do in gundam wing. If anyone liked this story and would like to make suggestion's to help me out or to point out what I'm doing wrong feel free to review, but no flamers I won't read those. I look forward to the your responses and your idea's any I'm going to sleep see ya next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll strange kid here with another chapter of Code Epyon for you all to enjoy! Before we start I would like to thank you all for your review's you sent me. They made me feel a little better about doing this story and also pointed out the flaw's I made don't worry I try to fix them in the future. Also to those who wanted to pitch ideas to me I'm more than happy to hear your ideas so send them my way. One last thing before we start the size of the gundam is around 4 stories tall in wing series while knightmare frame's by my guess are around 15 feet tall but I could be wrong but I worry about that later. Let's get this thing rolling.

"**Hi" human speech**

(hi) human thought

**(System active) Epyon's **

**(/ I must destroy all enemies/) human using the Epyon's system**

**z-z-z :static **

**Shinjuku falls...The demon is born **

The sound of gunfire filled the ghetto as the brittiannian forces moved in under the order of prince Clovis to wipe out the entire population of the area to find his missing project uncaring about the lives he was slaughtering to make sure he wouldn't be disinherited from his line of the throne. As this one sided battle continued we turned our attention to a massive red and black gundam hiding behind a ruined building its head poked out as it to scope out the area.

(All right now I just got to meet up with that girl before those two Sutherland's kill her.) Lelouch thought as he peered from his cover he spoke up **"Epyon how far are the two enemy Sutherland's from the Glasgow?" **

**(Enemy mobile suit's "Sutherland" class will approach "Glasgow" class mobile suit in approximately – TEN MINUTES from a southeastern direction.)**

Lelouch then moved his controls causing the gundam to leave his cover (Then I don't have a lot of time.) he looked at his controls as Epyon moved down the street**. "Epyon is this unit equipped with any landspinners we have to hurry?!"**

The system quickly responded **(Negative. No "Landspinner" are equipped on unit. Thrusters can move unit to required speeds if set in hover mode.) **

Lelouch signed **"All right show me how set it up I don't want to crash into any more building head first again."**

**(Affirmative)** the mech began to hover slightly off the ground as its speed increased towards his objective.

With this sudden movement made Lelouch slam into his seat pushing him back as the temporary burst of power was a little too much to handle making him hiss in pain as he had slammed his head. After finally getting use to the power of the Epyon he admired its speed.

"**This is way better than any Landspinner any day! I reach her in no time!"**

As he speed along near a rail road system to see a train moving through the ghetto towards the HQ of Britannian forces causing his eyes to hardened

"**Epyon. That train over there what's it carrying?"**

**(Scanning continence of locomotive transport … Locomotive transport contains 55 inactive mobile suits, 40 power source containers, military armaments are also present on transport.)**

He looked at where it was going an idea formed in his head **"Epyon will the train pass by the Glasgow on its current destination?"**

**(Affirmative. Approximately SIX MINUTES from a western direction.) **

"**Epyon get me a line to the Glasgow's pilot!"**

**(Affirmative… Establishing transmission.)**

(pov change)

"**Damn brittiannians"** yelled Kallen as she fired her slash harken into another tank causing it to explode as it came back to her knightmare.

A male voice reached her ears **"Well well if it isn't our one armed Glasgow friend." **

Recognizing the voice of the Sutherland form the highway she looked back in fear as two Sutherland's rounded a corner behind her. She quickly speed to cover as they opened fire at her, as she was keep up her speed a beeping noise got her attention she looked at her energy level's

" **Oh no, just thirty minutes left!"** she voiced in distress as the two Sutherland's appeared back behind her.

Then her radio flared to life **"Hey you in the red Glasgow, head to the west entrance. Use the tracks to get to the west entrance."**

A young male voice sounded through her eyes snapped to it she questioned the voice **"WHO IS THIS. HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS CODE**!?"

The young male responded** "That doesn't matter right now. If you want to win then you're going to have to trust me.**"

This statement made Kallen's eyes widen in surprise **"To win?!"** she questioned as she made her Glasgow jump onto the track causing her landspinners to fling sparks as she followed the command. She looked ahead to see a train heading in her direction she quickly asked the voice **"Alright now what do I do?!"**

"**Since you trusted me you're going to win. Jump onto the train"** the voice order her, she then made her knightmare bunny hop across the train cars.

(Pov change)

Jeremiah Gottwald was following the Glasgow from the bridge earlier hoping to finish his fight from before when he noticed the Red knightmare jump onto the track's , with him and his backup hot on its tail. **"You pathetic Eleven! You simply run away this hunt doesn't have much to offer in the way of sport." **He grinned as he chase his helpless prey only to see it jump onto a train heading in his direction **" You think you can get away that easy do you."** He grabbed the front of the train forcing it to stop** "If that's your plan then, you go after the Glasgow."** He ordered his back up unit

"**Yes my lord." **

As the other Sutherland jumped into the air a red whip tore through a building and smashed into blue machine smashing it to pieces.

"**What was that!?"** he looked towards the building to where it had came form only to see a massive red and black monster bust through the building, its green eyes flashing brightly.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! "** Jeremiah questioned he moved his rifle towards and opened fire at its armor only to freak out even more as the bullet just bounced off **"IT'S BULLET PROOF!?"**

The gundam raised its arm up in the air and brought it down in a hammer swing like motion causing the whip to crash down onto the Sutherland's side, as Jeremiah tried to dodge the attack he manage to have his gun arm and left leg completely crushed making him immobile. As the screen blared warning to him he cursed his misfortune then a yelling came to his ear as he looked back at the train to see the Glasgow coming at him, he hissed as he pulled the his ejection switch.

(Pov Change)

Kallen yelled in fury as she charged her down enemy only to see it launch a ejection block away to safety she then smiled and looked back to where she saw the mystery machine form before **"You saved me thanks a lot but where did you.." **shestopped as she looked to see the hole in the building but no massive machine from before **"Huh, where did he go?"** she looked around to try and find it only to hear a new voice

"**Kallen, What the hell was that radio message earlier!?"** Ohgi yelled up to her as he led some of the others of his group near the Glasgow.

"**What he contacted you guys to?"** she questioned as she wondered even more on who this guy could be then Ohgi answerd

"**Yeah sure did and yoshida's group should be here as well." **

Then his radio flared to life as the voice from before came back **"Are you in charge?" **

Ohgi not expecting the question answered awkwardly **"Um Yeah."**

"**Then I present to you the cargo in that train over there, their tools for your victory If you want to use them to win then follow my order's"** as the voice finished kallen moved her Glasgow to one of the train cars to open it only gasp in surprise as she saw several inactive Sutherland's inside.

"**Hey there's more in here"** one of Ohgi's people yelled out as they opened other train car.

"**All this but how did?"** kallen questioned only for her radio to snap her out of it

"**Woman in the Glasgow." **

She quickly responded **"Yes?"**

"**Stay where you are your unit's going to run decoy you got that."**

Kallen shook her head and replied **"Understood".**

"**What's your energy filler status?"**

"**Um about fifteen minutes worth."**

"**Then recharge it, in about ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions"**

As Epyon sat on one knee near an old ruined skyscraper Lelouch clicked off his radio as he sat back in his chair and signed in exhausting "**This is wearing me out regardless I need determination if I want to succeed."** Then Epyon system sounded off

**(Suggestion.. IF pilot equipped helmet neural uplink device. Zero system will improve Pilot's chances of success by 80%)**

Lelouch looked to his side where he laid the white helmet. **"You mean the helmet from before? You're saying if I use this I will have a better chance of winning?"**

The system gave him its answer **(Affirmative).**

He gripped the helmet in both hands as he took a good look at the its design, seeing no visible way to see the pilot's face he noticed it's appearance to that of a fighter pilots helmet and a gas mask combined, he then began to place the helmet on his head **"Well I am betting my life on this game might as well have better odds."**

As soon as he finished placing the uplink device a cold sensation ran through his mind as blackness filled his world, then a purple screen blared to life giving Lelouch a look at his surrounding's a aiming reticule popped up in the center then as he looked around it followed his eye movements taking quick scan's and even quickly identifying them as looked at thing's (It's like I'm looking through Epyon's eyes. This is incredible!) 

Then another cold sensation came up as the system spoke again this time in his mind** (Neural uplink is established. Now beginning final system configurations.) **The map appeared in a corner of the screen and in his mind as he took a good look at his enemy's movements across the ghetto. **(Configuration Complete. Zero system fully operational.)**

Lelouch then saw a hundred different battle strategies before him as a new yellowish light glowed around his pupil. **(/ Tactic's mode now operating. /) .**

(Scene change)

As Ohgi was reasoning with Tamaki about trusting the unknown voice and starting up his new Knightmare when his communicator beeped

" **P-1 are you mobile it should function basically to what you are use to operating?!"**

Ohgi then quickly grabbed his walkie-talkie **"Can't you tell us who you are?! At least your name?"**

"**Negative I can't do that what if these signal's are being intercepted!? Anyway if Q-1 is on schedule two enemies, Sutherland's will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall."**

This made the one man named Shinichiro Tamaki spat in disbelieve **"He's out of his mind!"** only to hear Ohgi giving him the order

"**Everyone double check your weapons!"**

"**What are you serious?!"**

Ohgi moved his knightmare into position as several others moved next to him, he then started to count down. **"3.2.1...FIRE!"** the guns of the stolen blue machine unleashed a wave of destruction through the wall destroying the two helpless Brittannian Sutherland's, their pilots questioned on what was going on before their worlds were ended.

**(/ Enemy's destroyed now proceeding to next objective. /)** lelouch then grinned as he watched his plan go along smoothly (An ID signal can be a double edged sword. Beside's if the terrorist follow the order's I issue my task at hand is sure to be completed.) After finishing that thought he opened up a channel**. "z-z-z- P-1,P-4,P-7 move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens towards 3o'clock."**

(Scene change)

A slash harken pulled a red one armed Glasgow up a building onto its roof making a Brittannian Sutherland turn around and opened up its face sphere only to be sucker punched off the roof exploding as it hit the ground below. As this was going on lelouch was still giving orders. **"R-2 fire anchor. B-7 use UN ordinance. N-group you'll continue your advance."** Lelouch stopped to look at his grid before him as he waited his on his enemy's next move. (Now then the enemy has five options to make.) He then saw a majority of the unit's moving towards his decoy signal in an appetent to wipe them out. **"Now that's a more stupid move then Epyon predicted. You Q-1 do you have of the area map." **

"**Yes I have a map of the old town but it has no current landmarks!"** kallen answered

"**It'll do."**

(Scene change)

The brittiannian forces raced towards the supposed enemy force they only met each other as they looked around expecting to find the enemy unaware of the terrorist moving beneath them. Kallen turned her Glasgow around as fired her slash harken into the weak spot of the roof causing the ground above her to crumble killing all of the soldiers who were just above her.

After seeing his plan succeed he smiled **(/ operation successfully enemy targets are eliminated. /)** he then sat back resting his helmeted head against the seat as he relaxed not noticing the sweat on his forehead (I did it. I can win, I can defeat my enemy!) He looked towards the battle field making Epyon do the same (Now then another push and the check-point will fall.) then his comm. link activated from the terrorist

"**This is b-group reporting enemy presence"**

"**Status"**

"**Everyone ejected but it took out four units in nothing flat!"**

"**Enemy numbers."**

"**Just one. I think it's a new model? I never seen any like it before..aahh-z-z-" **

"**What's happening out there!?"** he asked his answer only static then he questioned (He said it was a new model. One he never saw before. Could it be like Epyon?) He then brought up his battle grid to see this unknown enemy destroy more of his allies he sent its way **( Unknown Enemy proceeding on current course. Allied units ineffective ) **he eyes then moved on its projected path to see it running into P-1 and Q-1 direction

**(Unknown enemy will engage allied unit's. Epyon should move to intercept target.)**The system spoke with what sounded like eagerness.

Lelouch looked at the map for a few more seconds the looked at the computer raisng an eyebrow. "Well if you say the terrorist are not enough then I guess we have no choice but to introduce ourselves."

He then moved the controls forward making the Epyon walk out from beneath the leaning skyscraper only to shoot up into the air The Gundam's thrusters making it move towards his target's location.

(Scene change)

The Lancelot was jumping from wall to wall and dodging bullets and slash harkens aimed in its direction, as it speed towards Ohgi's Sutherland making him scream as the White Knightmare made him eject, then it grabbed a slash harken shot from behind with one hand grab the fist of kallen's one armed Glasgow crushing it's fist in the process, then it crushed her harken before her eyes.

The Lancelot activated a blade on its wrist making it pop out with a hiss as it brought it to bear swinging it's arm at her making her close her eyes in fear. Then her knightmare shook with force but nothing followed. She then opened her eyes to see the white knightmare gone in its place was a massive trech leading down the street.

(Wait. How did?) Her knightmare monitors sparked and beeped as she looked to her main screen showing a system's failure.

(Great. After all that's happening this thing finally decides to crap out.) She opened the back and rode the rope out as she began look for Ohgi and the others she fled her Knightmare.

(pov change)

The Lancelot landed on its feet as it was thrown down a couple of street blocks causing Suzaku to grimace in pain from his earlier wound. Then a large sounding thud made him look forward only to see a massive red and black machine with wings rise up from a crouch position in front of him. Apparently getting out of the trench it made form it's clumsily tackle; green eyes glowed as he rose to full height easily towering over the Lancelot.

Suzaku only had one thought in his mind (That's got to be the biggest knightmare I've ever seen.) 

He then activated his scanners shperes on the Lancelot's chest as he sped towards his new enemy spinning his knightmare to do a strong kick to the face of the giant mech making it spin around and taking a couple steps back. As Suzaku saw his unknown enemy was distorted moved to the side to avoid a swing from Epyon then follow up with a 3-strike combo to its chest backing up as the Gundam dropped to one knee.

(Pov Change)

Lelouch was jerked around form the viscous attack brought on by the white Knightmare. When he finally stopped he looked at his enemy, his breathing became hot and heavy

"**Damn, first battle with this thing and I'm being trashed around. I can't lose here. I've come to far just to be beaten by some mere pilot." **

As he calmed down he looked at the white frame his mind finally coming up with a battle plan**. "I don't know who you are but you're in my way that makes you my enemy. " **

His eyes went from having a faint glowing yellow to a brooding red as his me moved Eypon from its Kneeling position just as the Lancelot was coming back at him.

**(/ I Must Destroy My Enemies. /)**

(Pov change)

Suzaku decided to a stabbing thrust towards the Giant red mech's chest as it was getting back on its feet, only to see his foe block his attack one handed and punching his frame in the chest making it fly into a building with great force, the cockpit sparking and giving warning sounds.

He looked up only to see the thing fly towards him its arm brought forward at him causing the whip on it arm to swing in his direction. He dodged the attack making both the whip and its arm crash into to the building smashing a good section of it in the process. Suzaku then quickly moved his knightmare around to attack his powerful enemy from behind; the Gundam countered this by bringing its shielded arm around causing the whip on the end of it tear out another chuck of the building causing the large building to fall.

"**Bastard! He's tearing things up for no reason!"**

He made the Lancelot jump trying to bring a kick down on the Gundams head only for it to grab his knightmares leg and spinning around throwing the Lancelot into the another building.

As Suzaku shook the dizziness from his mind he saw the enemy walk towards him its eyes giving its already menacing demonic look more of an edge.

"**What the hell is this thing?! It's even more powerful then the Lancelot!"**

he moved his wrist mounted slash harken hoping to damage his enemy with a well place shot only to gasp in fear as the gundam caught it one hand and grabbing cable with the other

(Oh no. please don't tell me he's going to...)

Epyon gave the cable a mighty pull causing the white Knightmare to fly towards him at break neck speed as the Epyon raised a knee, the smaller machine's head made contact with it, smashing it and making Suzaku knock his face against the cock-pit walls knocking him out.

(Pov change)

As the Epyon dropped the harken it started down towards the fallen Lancelot, moving it's foot to be ready to stomp on the piloting block and crushing the unit, just as it was right above the white knightmare it stopped it's eyes dimming down a bit. Lelouch stared at the fallen Knightmare before him without any emotion on his face.

**(/ You're not my enemy. Where are my enemies'? /)**

A beeping noise alerted him to another target in the area making him turn Epyon and setting it's raised foot away from its fallen opponent. The scanner showed him a tank along with 8 soldiers's smashing through a warehouse door not far from his location his eyes became redder as he saw their uniforms, making his murderous glare worse.

**(/ Enemies located moving to eliminate targets/)** Epyon blasted towards the tank, its eyes brighten back up as it to show it was eagerness for a fight.

(Scene change)

Kallen was running through the burning street to a warehouse across the street. As she made it across the street she was passing the warehouse only to stop and see Ohgi run outside and wave at her, she then followed him inside their current hiding place. They walked in to hearing Tamaki arguing with a few survivor's and getting angry about it, angry to a point to where he was point his gun at people only to be stopped by his fellow comrade's, As this was going on Kallen started to ask Ohgi a question.

"**Ohgi? Who was that voice we heard?"**

"**Damned if I know, he doesn't answer when I call him so maybe he bought it?"**

Then a rumbling noise drew Kallen's attention to the warehouse's main door the cause of which was a tank blasting its way in. This caused the people scream in fear as soldiers flooded in and pointing their gun's at the eleven's. The tank commander looked at the fearful people with a look of disgust.

"**So this is where you eleven vermin scurried off to. Prepare to fire." **As he said this he raised his hand causing the soldier's to take aim.

As if seeing her death Kallen looked in fear as the tank's cannon was pointing directly at her. Thoughts of her older brother flashed in her mind as closed her eyes for the second time waiting death.

A metal foot tore through the side wall and part of the roof of the warehouse causing the Britannian soldiers to look up the as the death weapon came at them, the tank commander screaming as he was crushed and the soldier's dying from standing to close to the armored vehicle. A black figure entered the opening as a fire covered the entrance.

Kallen opened her eyes to see the tank in a burning inferno in front of her and saw massive dark figure standing behind it. As she followed up towards its face she also saw a pair of green eyes scanning across the warehouse at the cowering people only for its eyes to land on her, the look it was giving her was as if it could stare into her very soul. It then began to move a step forward causing her and a few others to take a couple steps back or causing some people to scream, and in one cause a guy to foam at the mouth and pass out from fear.

As it foot came down it stomped the fire out giving people a real look at their mysterious savior showing It's black and red plates across it's body and wings, along with the green gem in its chest was giving it a image of a demon knight. Then it snapped it head forward and turned around to walk back out the door making Kallen snap out of her fear as she remembered the machine that saved her life at the train tracks, she ran towards it **" HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! HOLD UP!" **it ignored her as it kept on moving. She keep chasing after it while cupping her hands around her mouth **"HEY! DOWN HERE! OVER HERE!"** she would have continued if wasn't for Ohgi grabbing her arm.

"**KALLEN, what the hell are you doing?! You don't know what the hell that thing is?!"**

She turned her head towards him with a look determination on her face. **"Don't worry Ohgi he's on our side he saved me from those two Sutherland's before the voice showed up!" **

She looked back at the Gundam with a thankful expression a new thought appeared in her mind (To be honest I think whoever is piloting that thing is the voice that saved us.)

The wings of Epyon spread as it boosters launched it into the air spewing forth dust and debris up around itself, making everyone cover their eyes only to see afterwards the mech had disappeared.

(Scene change/pov change/ )

After destroying the tank and the escorting soldiers Lelouch was staring at the survivor's who were cowering before with a face of neutrality as the scanner did its magic on them**.**

**(/ Hostile's eliminated. Searching for additional target's./)**

Then his reticule landed on a familiar redhead causing Epyons head to stop moving as it zoomed in on her making lelouch stare at the image for several seconds then he zoomed out and turned his Gundam around to walk out**.**

**(/ You're not my enemy! Where?! Where is my enemy?! /)** he then spotted a mobile fortress with several military units and other vehicles camped around it.

**(/Enemy located. /)** his eyes glowed red again.

The Epyon took off into the air again as it started towards its new target. When it was getting close it started to get close it showed lelouch some patrolling tanks and Sutherland's in his path. He moved Epyon close to the ground as it flew towards them, he then smashed it's feet into the ground making it skid across the pavement and crushing the first two tanks as it landed, causing a Sutherland to turn around only to be met with Epyons wrest mounted claws on its right arm, stabbing through and killing the pilot inside. Then it moved onto the next group heading his way as moved towards the mobile fortress with intent to kill.

**(/ I will destroy my enemy/)**

(Scene change )

He blasted the Epyon at a nearby Sutherland that was firing at him, as the bullets were bouncing off him he grabbed the Knightmare's head and pushed down not only crushing its head but also crushing the entire unit like a tin can. He then dragged his whip across the ground around him smashing a couple of tanks and a few medical trucks as it went around, shortly following that he then used the whip weapon to grab onto another Sutherland and throwing it at more enemies causing another explosion and fire to spread. After killing a few more Sutherland's his eyes landed on the window of the mobile fortress to see several people in Uniforms staring at him. He then zoomed inside to scan the targets when his gazed landed on Prince Clovis zooming in on his face to see his sweat and fear run across it.

**(/ Enemy Commander Located. Destroying target. /)**

He then activated the heat rod for the first time; the whip was heated to a point where it started to melt the ground it was resting on. As the system showed him how the new weapon worked on his screen he brought it up in the air and slowly swung it back down, the heat rod cutting through the outer hull like a knife through butter in a downward swing. He jumped back as the mobile fortress then violently exploded him staring at the wreckage

**(Enemy Commander** **eliminated/). **

(Pov change)

Prince Clovis sat on his throne in his mobile command fortress a smug look on his face as Lloyd told him the success of the Lancelot a few hours ago.

"**Well, it looks like I owe my older brother another debt of gratitude I guess." **

He rested his head on his fist as his advisor's told him the status on the battle field. Bartley was not amongst them as Clovis sent the bald general out to find the Green haired girl and the fact that Clovis couldn't take the general throwing fifty **"I'm sorry your highness!"** his way. As the blonde prince started out the window his mind was thinking of some way to make his speech about the operation that just took place.

Then his eyes widen as he saw a large explosion not far from his forces front line, he turned to one of the advisor's **"What was that? Give me a status report!"**

One of the advisor looked at him sweat pouring down his face **"Sir our forces are reporting an unknown enemy unit is destroying our defensive line."**

"**What?! Where is Lloyd's toy at? Why hasn't it defeated the enemy?!"** he raged causing his advisor to cower back at this.

"**We don't know sir we are unable to bring it back! Apparently it was disabled in the ghetto sir!"**

"**What do you mean DISABLED get me Lloyd on the line!" **

"**Yes your highness."**

As they were about to make the call another explosion caught their attention as it was right next to the mobile fortress causing the advisor to look at it in fear. One of them yelled into the comm.'s **"Give me a status report! What the hell is going on out there?"**

His answer was gun fire and static as the soldier answered him **"Sir we are engaging an unknown hostile. It's breached our outer defense line and is proceeding to our location! It's not slowing down!-z-z-z"**

The advisor eyes widen as he as he heard this **"Are you saying we are being beat by one unit's!"**

"**It's just shrugging off our bullets, this damn monster's unstoppable… oh shit it's looking at me! NO! NO! STAY BAC-AAAHHH –Z-Z-Z."**

As the line ended an explosion occurred directly in front of the mobile fortress making everyone stare out the window to finally see this unknown enemy. What they saw was a face of the Demon Gundam staring back at them. Prince Clovis sweated as it seemed to be staring at him the most.

"**THAT'S The…. WHAT'S IT DOING HERE?.."**

As he was saying this the Epyon's whip began to glow a bright orange as it raised the weapon in the air, only to bring down judgment as it sliced through the mobile fortress with intense heat directly on top of Clovis making him scream out in pain as his world was turned white to which him and all others inside were instantly killed.

**(Scene change)**

However shortly after single handily killing royalty a sharp pain began to spread in Lelouch mind as he gripped the side of his covered head, an ear splitting beeping and ringing started to emit from all side and his mind all at once.

"**What's? What's going on? Why is my..."** the pains then increased making him close his eyes.

"**It hurt's! What's causing this?"** he opened his eyes only for his pupil to shrink to the size of pin prinks as he looked around the screen ,it showing a pure black image with yellow strips of light moving it different patterns before him.

"**Oh God what have I done?!"** as he moved the Gundam it began to wobble with a few steps as a few surviving soldier opened fire in retaliation.

After taking a few drunken steps the Gundam fired off into the air, it soared for several miles away until it quickly headed back towards the earth where it crashed into the ground on its knees across the ground into another warehouse away from Shinjuku making a large hole in the wall missing the main door. The eyes went dark as the steam left the vents near its face when the hatch opened with a ramp extending out of it; Lelouch stumbled to get out causing him to fall out of the cock-pit onto his back, the pain from his fall numbing the pain in his head. He grabbed both sides of his Helmet and yanked it off his sweat covered head, he laid on his back staring partly at The gundam and the ceiling as his vision began to show double has he breathed heavily, after a few minutes when his finally breathing slowed down he's eyes started to close as he passed out from exhaustion.

To be continued.

Yeah finally done with chapter 2.

I admit I had fun writing this and I'm already getting a few ideas for Chapter 3 however I am worried I didn't do the whole killing Clovis thing justice but I'll let you decide that. Oh in case you're wondering the reason why Epyon is calling knightmares "mobile suit's" is because thats what the giant mecha are called in its original universe but now that it's linked to lulu mind it stopped doing that (one of the changes I mentioned). Also to anyone thinking that somehow Lelouch has become a badass, he hasn't it's the Epyons zero system pushing him to his limits and showing him the battle data directly back into his mind to the extreme even to the point to where it seemed he wasn't even the one control at the moment. Well beside's that I'm thinking of getting a ranged weapon for Epyon in the next following chapters and I'm thinking of going with a double barrel Gatling gun like the original Gundam heavy arms or like one from the enemy mobile suits from gundam endless waltz what do you guys think of that? I've looked at the reviews and thanks guys for your tips and show of support, I just hope I fixed the bugs, if not then we'll fix'em later. Well I'm going to bed see you guys later.

P.S. Do you think I should add haro, like the ones from Gundam 00 because I love those things and I could easily get on Lelouch nerves with them either the orange, red, or the evil black one?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys strange kid here with a new chapter for you guys to read. I would like to thank you guys on choosing on the polls it really helped out on my future stuff. I will also like to thank you guys with your reviews and private messages they really helped me out a bunch espically you brave kid. I hopped yall had a great spring break and please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

"Hi" = human speech

**(System)= computer Epyon's **

(Hi)= Human thought

**(/ I must destroy my enemys /) = human using the zero system**

**Warning the story line might stick a little close to the orginal cannon srry if you find it boring. Anyway Enjoy**

**The Demon's big show… A fun day at school.**

(Story)

(Dream scape)

Lelouch found himself laying down in the middle of a ruined landscape filled with collapsed buildings and ruined knightmare's all around him as he found himself sitting in the middle of all of it. Quickly getting up he began to move about the area hoping to get a better look at his surroundings.

"Huh. what is this? Where am I?" he questioned as he walked down a ruined street hoping to find an exit to this hellish place.

Then the ground began to shake suddenly making Lelouch stumble as the sudden force caught him off quard. When he finally got used to the mini quakes he looked for the source, only to find a large shadow appear behind him. His eyes narrowed as his world got a little darker around him, figuring out the thing that was causing this was standing behind him. He quickly spun around only to gasp as the massive object was an all to familiar Gundam.

"That's the Epyon! Whats it doing here?!" he yelled out as he took a couple of steps back, wondering why the Gundam was standing behind him.

The Epyon's eyes shined to life as it looked in his direction making Lelouch a little uneasy, then the massive machine began to walk towards him. This scared action caused Lelouch to start running away as the Gundam eyes seemed to leak an evil intent towards him. He rounded a corner hoping to get away from it only to stop in fear as it was suddenly infront of him again.

"WHY IS IT CHASING ME!" he yelled again as he ran to another street corner only for him to be surpised again as the Epyon was waiting for him around the corner. Then the Gundam's eyes seemed to turn from a green color to blood red as it raised the arm with the heat rod whip into the air making Lelouch freeze up in fear. Just as the whip turned orange in color it swung down causing the whip to head in his direction , his eyes widening with fear at his apperant doom.

Just as the weapon made contact his vison went dark then a voice sounded off in his head with an evil leaking in every word. The worst was because it was his voice.

**(/ Enemy Commander Eliminated /)**

(Dreamscape ends)

"Wake up Lelouch! yelled a blonde girl named Milly wearing an academy uniform hitting Lelouch ontop of his head with a rolled up piece of paper waking him up from his strange nightmare. He looked around to find himself in a new enviroment, apparently he fell asleep in the student council meeting room back at Ashford Academy

"I know your asleep your hand stopped moving!" milly yelled again as she continued hitting him. Lelouch waved her off as he showed he was finally wake.

"Alright I'm up you dont have to beat me up over it you know!" he said back as he stared at her with a annoyied expression on his face.

"Ha severs you right for dictching me yesterday." Rivalz commented as he watched his friend apparent punishment.

" Thats right! And not only did you leave him you didn't even return any of my calls! I was worried You may have gotten into trouble! " said another of Lelouch's classmates, Shirley a long haired orange girl that was turning towards Lelouch voicing her concern.

(You have no idea Shirley.) thought lelouch as he rolled his eyes at her worrying about him.

"Thats enough you guys. Lets not forget get side tracked here! If we don't come up with a fix for the club activites budget there won't be any money left for anything at all!" spoke out milly seemingly coming to Lelouch's rescue.

"Yeah cause the equestrian club will be pissed. We don't want them here coming in here on horse back." Joked rivalz as he finished the club presidents speech.

Milly looked toward the blue haired boy as she signed in fustration at his lack of concern, she seemed to miss the person riding a horse just outside the window looking into the room, this made Lelouch raise an eyebrow as Milly spoke.

"Rivalz! Can't you be a more serious student council member?"

"You know it would of been better if you reminded us about this a day ago!" Shirely added

"I would have to say a day later then we could of given up." Rivalz voiced his soultion to the issue.

"Yea sounds good. You know we may can still do that." spoke lelouch agreeing with his friend.

"GUTS!" yelled Milly gaining the attention of all her fellow clubmembers with looks of shock.

"You trying that guts spell again milly?" question Rivalz apparently being the first to recover from the strange out burst.

"Yup! I want you people to start putting your all into this!" milly answered as she slammed one hand onto the table and pointing to the whole group with the other.

"Um Milly I don't think your magic is going to do anything to help out?" Lelouch signed as he settled back down into his seat just as Shirley looked towards the council presidents with a look of enthusiasm."Actually its gotten me going madam president."

This made milly turn to shirely with a smug look as she placed both hands to her sides as she spoke "Supple and willing thats what I like."

"I trained hard in the gymnastic's club!" spoke shirely as she formed a fist in front of her with determination, as she didn't catch the real meaning behind the blonde's words.

"Thats not what I was getting at. Your a ten, from what I've seen in the girls bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places."

As soon as Milly mentioned that Shirely got onto the defensive as she started yelling about how their president was being a perv and was just a dirty old man underneath. Lelouch drowned them out as he looked towards the open window thinking about the actions of last night.

(Flash back)

Lelouch vision faded in as he was slowly waking up from his pain induced slumber only to realise it was getting dark as the sunlight that was coming in from the hole made by Epyon was a dark orange color singling that the sun was setting. He slowly sat up from laying on his back on the floor only to grip the side of his head from the pain still lingering in his mind.

"What the hell happened back there?! I can barley remeber anything except...?" his mind flashed a seen where he was staring at Prince Clovis with the Epyon as he brought the heated Whip weapon down on the mobile fortress ending his life.

"That's right I was fighting that white knightmare and wasn't doing so well. But after that I don't remeber much?" he turned his head to look at the Epyon kneeling in the hole it made and looking at him as if it was guarding him in his sleep."What are you really!?"

As he started to get up he looked down towards his pocket as he pulled out his cell phone only to sign in discomfort as the amount of missed call and text's on it. "Great now I made Nunally worried about me but I'll worry about that later. For right now I've got to decide what do to do with Epyon here." he spoke as he stoob up and picked up the helmet he set beside him. He then made his way to the Gundam as he pocketed his phone. Gripping the loading rope he slipped his foot into the footrest making the loading device zip him up to the cock-pit.

As he sat in the cock-pit he set the nerual uplink helmet to the side as he press a few buttons which started the Gundam back up, the eyes came to life to showing that it had been activated. As soon as the hatch closed the inside lights came on helping Leouch see as he turned on the rest of the system.

After a few seconds the computer spoke**. (System reboot... All system operational... Gundam Epyon now online.)**

Lelouch looked at the main screen showing the area and his Gundam being in the exact center.

"Epyon. How long was I knocked out for?"

**(Pilot was unconscious for FOUR hours and THIRTY minutes.)**

"Damn! Four and a half hours. So has the enemy found us or our landing spot?"

**(Negative. Enemies detection equipment unable to locate current position due to Gundanium Alloy interference. Enemies unable to pursue due to recovery error's.)**

"So I'm guessing whatever we did must of hit the Britiannians hard huh?"

**(Affirmative. "BRITTIANNIAN" forces were SIXTY percent destroyed. Scanning transmissions have determined that the termination of the Main commander and his staff has disorganized the remaining units.) **

" Wait what do you mean terminated the Main commander!? Do you mean I killed Clovis!?"

...

**(Affirmative.)**

...

"DAMNIT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO QUESTION HIM ABOUT MY MOTHER!" yelled lelouch realizeing what he just done as he slammed his fist against the seat as he shook with rage. Then he closed his eyes hoping to calm himself after his fit of rage. After several mintues of hard breathing he opened his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket again looking at it with deep thought. As several seconds passed an idea popped in his head about how to get home fast and away from the previous battle field. With a curious look he asked the computer a question.

"Epyon can you tell me the distant from here to the ashford academy?"

**(Affirmative. Accessing local network. Scanning area. Scanning complete. Distant from "ASHFORD ACADEMY" is approximately one click from current position. )**

"Damn Sixty miles from here. Well I guess all I need now is to find a place to hide you at? I could just leave you here but I can't risk some stray person finding you in this place.' spoke Lelouch as he slumped in his seat.

**(Suggestion. If Pilot were to relocate Gundam Epyon to marked location. This location has recommended distance from Enemy controled area's. Location may also provide easy access for future operation's.)**

As the system said this the main screen showed the map of the settlement with three bots blinking in different areas. The first was a red trangle icon representing the Epyon still in the ghetto, the second was a green square Icon representing the ashford academy was as Epyon said a click from his loaction. The last was another square icon however this one was blue instead of green and it was showing a spot that was fifthteen miles from ashford. After a scan of what the building was Lelouch raised his eyebrow in surpise.

"Epyon? The spot you gave me is a location to an old scrap yard a few miles away, why would that be a good spot?"

The system as always gave him it's reasonable answer** ( As stated previously. This location has recommended distance from Enemy controled area's. Location may also provide easy access for future operation's. Also while pilot was unconscious, system commenced a series of scans on local transmissions of the settlement's local authority's. Scans have shown that the area is not in daily partols.)**

"Well no since in arguing with a machine, might as well give it a shot."

(Flashback ends, Scene change)

As Lelouch walked into his classroom he saw a few classmates huddled around a desk. When he got closer he saw that they were watching the news on their laptops. The reporter was saying that Shinjuku ghetto was hit by a chemical weapon, in other words poison gas. He then noticed how the boys were saying how cool it was to see dead elevans while the girls were being grossed out by the mere mention of it.

(What simple minded idots) thought Lelouch in digust as he made his way towards his desk. (But still why would they cover it up? I figured something like Epyon causing that much damage would be pretty hard to hide especially the fact that it...) The sudden flash of Clovis screaming as the heat rod whip sending him to hell made Lelouch grip his head in pain as sweat covered his forehead and the sudden urge to poke came up. (I guess I'm not as tuff as I thought I was.)

As he passed a group of girls he heard a few of them speak out very loudly.

"Kallen it's been ages!."

"Are you alright! Sophie has been worried sick about you!"

As he heard this he looked towards the group of girls only to see one stand out from the rest. An all to familiar red-head was sitting amongst them however there was some off about the look on her face. Then as he got a little closer he heard her speak in a sickly voice

"Yeah. I just have to go easy for a little while."

Lelouch stopped as he finally recognized the girl by the sound of her voice as the same red-head that was piloting the old glasgow from the ghetto. After several minutes he snapped out of his shock and started walking slowly towards his desk that was seated by Rivalz trying to keep the girl in his peripheral vision as made his way. Rivalz having noticed his friend eyeballing the red head decided to find out why.

As Rivalz sat down next to Lelouch he moved he spoke into his ear "Whats up buddy! See something you like.? You got a thing for her don't you?"

Lelouch just glanced at him to show he was listening only to look back at the girl in question "I was just thinking this is a rare event. Cause she hasn't been in school since this whole term started."

Rivalz decided to help his buddy out by given him all that he knew about her. "Kallen Stadtfeld. They say she's sick or something and she barley showed up at school last year either. Still her grades are top of the class and she part of the Stadtfeld family which means shes well bred and rolling in money. Man you sure know how to pick'em"

"Rivalz its not like that!" voiced Lelouch as he tried to stop whatever thoughts his blue haired friend was coming up with.

(Scene change)

Lelouch spotted the girl eating lunch with her supposed friends outside in the courtyard.

(I need to know if she really is the same girl from shinjiku and how they knew about Epyon and why they stole it? Not that I'm not thankful for it.)

While thinking of a way to get her alone and use his geass on her a scream stopped his thoughts. Looking back at the small group he saw a bee pestering the girls causing them to scream and scatter. Kallen fled unknowly in his direction.

(Well score one for mother nature I guess.) thought Lelouch.

As soon as Kallen reached a few bushes she stopped and turned around hoping she lost the pesky insect. She then heard it buzzing around her head apperantly she didn't lose it. In a fit on annoyance she swatted the bee finally putting an end to its life as she voiced her fustration.

"God I hate this I'm sick of acting life like a fucking invaild!"

She then took a bit out her lunch and turned to head to class only to she a black haired teen standing in fornt of her. ( Crap he saw me.)

"Um can I help you with something?" she decided to ask as he said nothing while looking at her.

Lelouch geass flared to life in his eye as he made his command "I want answers!"

The geass command entered her mind making her stand at attention like someone waiting orders as her eyes took an a red hue.

"Yes sir, of course!"

He then started asking his questions "Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjiku!"

"Yes"

"Why terrorism?"

"Because I'm japanese. Thou technically I'm half-Brittiannian."

"Half-Blood?!" Then tell me about the machine you stole. Why did you steal the Epyon from the Brittiannians!"

"I'm not familiar with this Epyon you mentioned our intel told us that the Brittiannian's were secretly transport some new military experimental weapons to a more secure factility by truck. One of the weapons was mentioned as a bio-weapon so we assumed it was posion gas."

"So you don't know anything about the Epyon in the trailer you stole?"

"No sir."

This made lelouch grip his chin in curiosity as mind began to work on theories. (So the terrorist knew nothing about the gundam. Then when I get a chance to I need to find someone in the military and geass them about the gundam. If that machine is a new prototype weapon then I need to stop my enemy from using it in future battles. Espically after the trashing it did back in the ghetto.)

He let his geass go as he was done asking Kallen questions, making her not remeber the questioning she was just a part of.

"Um did you need something?" she asked the strange boy

"No I got what I needed" lelouch said as he started to walk away but stopped as he remebered something. "Oh wait just to be sure. Don't mention anything about Shinjiku or about the machine you saw!"

"Wait what do you mean by Shinjiku and what machine are you talking about?"

This question made Lelouch eyes widen in shock at the geass not working on her.(Did it stop working? What's happening?)

"Go back to class!" he decided to try again

"As soon as I get an answer to my question I will!"

Lelouch was at a loss of words as he didn't count on his geass failing on him. As he was taking a couple of steps back he heard the voice of an angel rescue him.

"Hey Lelouch, Kallen you guys got the hurry up. The chem lab is about to start!" Shouted Shirely from the second story window of the academy.

"Crap its my turn to set up for class" yelled Lelouch as he use this to his advantage. (Thanks Shirely I owe you one.)

(Scene change)

Last night Lelouch promised to make nunally wish come true and also to promise not to lie but on the inside he only promised her. After a few experiments with his geass on one of his teachers he found out the power can only work on a person once after that they seem to become inmune to his geass. Now he was back in class listening to his teacher teach the same old thing as yesterday until the teacher called on him. After finishing his speech about the sudject he sat down only to notice that Kallen was looking at him with her makeup mirror quickly closing it as noticed.

(All I did was mention Shinijku but if she supects me I need to take care of her before she does something drastic!)

When everyone started leaving for their other classes Lelouch decided to walk up to Kallen causing the girls around her to look in wonder as a boy was walking up to them.

"Do you think you can spare a minute I need to talk to you?' Lelouch asked causing the girls execpt Kallen to gasp in surpise as their teenage minds came up with a meaning to those words.

"Sure. I was wondering when you were going to ask?!" answered Kallen making her supposed friends gasp even louder as they never expected her to accepte the offer.

(Scene change)

Kallen looked around the club house dining room with wonder as Lelouch led her towards a large window. "I didn't even know this room existed!"

"Its the club house for the student council they built it as a ballroom for varyious speacial occasions." Lelouch answered her.

"So we won't be disturbed here?"

"Yes thats correct."

They then heard Shirley yelling something about finding something making them turn in usion and looked up to see her and the others on the balcony above. They then spotted Lelouch and kallen below so they moved their way down to them. Just as things couldn't get even werider Milly pushed a cart with various foods into the ballroom placing them onto the tables as if she was about to throw a party.

Lelouch decided to find out what was going on "Um Guys what is all of this?"

Milly looked up from after placing a bowl of soup down "Oh Lelouch you don't know? I thought thats why you brought Kallen here. We are inducting her into the student council."

" Um and who's idea was this in the first place and how come I wasn't informed about this?"

"Well it was my grandfathers idea because every student is required to join a club and I figured with Kallen's condition she be best in the student. Oh I'm Milly Ashford by the way."

Kallen not expecting all these people awkardly answered "please to meet you.. I guess."

The others stepped up and gave their introductions Rivalz decided to pull out a bottle of Champaign only to have Shirely grab the bottle and the two begin a tug of war. Rivalz trying to keep it away from Shirely toss it to Lelouch, the problem was that he wasn't looking.

Milly watched the bottle fly she yelled out " LELOUCH LOOK OUT FOR THE..."

She stopped as Lelouch caught the bottle one handed as he turnd towards Rivalz direction. Shirely snapping out of her shock made her way over to Lelouch hoping to get the bottle from him only to fall over making the cork shot out in Kallen's direction. She swatted the cork in mid air without being noticed however she couldn't avoid the shower dreching her outfit.

"Oops"

(Scene change)

(This is why I hate Britiannians)

Kallen was using the shower in the Club house washing the Champaign off her she heard a knock the bathroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lelouch. I got you a set of new clothes for you."

"You can come on in I've drawn the curtin."

Lelouch opened the door to see a shadow of a girl taking the a shower in front of him. His mind fight the urge to react to every boys fantasy. (Alright nothing to worry about. Your just giving a set of your clothes to a girl. A Naked Girl. A Naked Girl Whose Takeing a Shower. Yeah I can do this no problem I just got to stick to my plan if things go the way I predicted. Yeah...)

"Um sorry about All of this they can get a little crazy at time's."

(Smooth you fucking idot.) he thought as he set the cloths on the bathroom counter.

"Thats ok nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while."

"I brought you some of my clothes I hope thats ok?" (Really man put some more effort into this!)

"Sure its fine. That was fast did you come all the way from the boys dorm?"

"Well to be honest I live here. It be hard for my little sister to live off in the dorm's so the prinicpel of the school lets us stay here as a favor." Lelouch answered making Kallen look at his shadow through the cutrian in curiosity.

"Oh I see?"

She then heard him start to leave as his feet started moving towards the door. She yelled out "Wait" making him stop and look back at her.

"Um yeah what is it?"

"That pouch over there. Can you hand that to me?"

He looked over to see a pink pouch laying by the new cloths he picked it up and started making his way to the shower. When he got close he looked away as he moved his through the curtain. "Um here you go."

She grabbed his forearm making him drop the pouch onto the floor.

He decided to play dumb "Um what exactly are you doing?"

"Shut up. Were you the one in Shinjiku? Were you also the one that was piloting that strange knightmare?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb you brought up Shinjku and a machine the other day. Why?"

(Damn that didn't work I got to try something else.) he then pressed a buttion in his other sleeve as he started trying to buy himself more time. "Why are you asking this? Is something wrong in Shinjku?"

"Don't answer my question with another question! Yes or No thats all I ask!" she picked up her pouch in the shower floor. When she leveled it up to his wrist she squeezed it making a sharp blade pop out ready to end the boy's life.

Then the phone in the bathroom started to ring drawing the attention of both teenagers. After several rings and no attempts to answer it Lelouch spoke up. "If I don't answer this someone will come. Is that ok?"

When he picked up the phone with the his other hand he started talking into it."Hello Ashford Student council can I help you? Um no this is. Here its for you he says he knows you."

Kallen not expecting placed her knife on the shelf in the shower and slowly took the phone from Lelouch. She then placed the phone up to her ear, "Um Hello who is this?" Her eyes widen as a familiar voice come from the other end.

"I'm glad your still alive Q1."

This made Kallen mind go into overload as she looked back to Lelouch ( Was I wrong? )

Then the voice got her attention back " 1600 hours tommorrow met me in the observation deck at tokyo tower come alone. I'll be waiting for you."

She tried to stop the voice from hanging up "Hey hold up! Who are you?! How did you get all those weapns for us answer me!"

Somewhere in far from the Acadmey the Epyon was sitting in an old scrapyard hidden from the public. Inside the Gundam was the computer system showing it was playing a recorded voice message the signal was sending it to the phone in the Club house bath room. (/ Decoy audio transmission completed. Mission accomplished. /)

Back at the school Kallen tried yelling into the phone to stop the person she thought was there from hanging up only to make the curting open up a little as she made the cord move. Lelouch decided to it was time for him to leave as he made his presence known.

" Did you say weapns? Sounds like you keep dangerous company?"

This made Kallen stammer as forgot she was still holding him. "Um well you see I."

"Let me guess your playing some online videogame."

"Yeah that's it! Its because I've been cooped up in my house for so long."

"Thats what I was warning you about mentioning Shinjiku. Some of those guys would try to show some of footage and it's pretty damn grim. Um You know I can see you right?"

Kallen looked at him with a quetioning glance then she looked at herself to see she was fully exposed to him. Yelping in embrassment she turned around unfortunately the cord from the phone wrapped around her legs causing her to fall backwards. As she fell she yelled out making Lelouch look back at her his eyes widening.

He then moved to catch her "Hey look out!" however as soon as he caught her they both fell into the floor making Lelouch smack his head on the floor and his visison to go dark on impact. After a few seconds his mind started to come back.

(Damn my head is hurting again. Wait a second what I'm holding?) He felt both his hands were holding something big and soft, not sure what they were he decided to give them a squeeze. What he got in response was a moan that sounded very feminine. (Oh god please don't tell me I'm...) he opened his eyes to see he was infact fondaling Kallen's breast's. (She must of landed ontop of me when she fell out of the shower? I got to get her off before she ... Wow these are really soft!) as he thought about his current problem when he heard her groan as she started to wake up when her voice reached her ears.

"What the hell happen? What did I land on?" she then felt something on her chest so she looked down only to see a pair of hands holding her breast, she tracked the arm to the same black haired boy who she was currently laying on. Her faced blushed in embarrassment as she quickly got off Lelouch grabbing a towl to cover herself as she faced away form him in award silence.

Lelouch decided to speak first "Um.. Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" He started to move and help Kallen up until he notice her shivering. "Kallen whats wrong?" as he touched her shoulder she turned her head and looked at him, the look on her face was no longer one of ebarrassment but one of anger as she was still blushing. She stood up with one hand on her towel and the other moving towards his face. "WAIT I DIDN"T MEAN TO..."

"YOU PERVERT!" yelled Kallen as she slapped Lelouch across the face suprising him. He placed his hand on his face as quickly left the bathroom closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry I promise I won't tell anyone I swear!" he yelled from the other side of the door. He exhaled the breath he was holding ( I just glad Epyon could use recording's. That should throw her off for a while.) as he walked away he looked as his other hand as he thought about what just happened (I just got to second base... Awesome!)

(Scene change)

After a few mintues Lelouch met back up with Kallen wearing some of his cloths in the hallway. The two just stared at each other in silence as they both blushed. Lelouch started a very awkward explanation about what happen and that he was sorry to which Kallen forgave him but still couldn't look at him without blushing as they started walking back to the main room Lelouch was explaning the rules and activites for the student council and also about planning for festivals even about the dreaded cross-dresser festival.

Just as they made it in they heard the Tv broadcasting the news Shirely called out to Lelouch. "Oh it's just awful. Lulu come see this."

Lelouch and Kallen walked to the group that was gathered around the Tv in fear and sorrow. Wondering what was going on he decided to speak up. "Guys whats going on."

Milly looked at him with a sad expression as she told him "Prince Clovis has been found dead! Their saying he was killed!" Just as Lelouch was about to do some digging and ask the details a new voice caught his attention this one belonging to Lord Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Prince Covis has been taken away from us! He fought for peace and justice against the Elevens, He died a martyr! We all must bury our sorrow and carry on his will!" just as Jeremaih speech was over the news moved on to another subject on the story.

"We just now have new information. The man suspected of the assination of has been captured. According to the report the man arrested is an honorary Britannian. Private Suzaku Kururugi."

As the that name and face hit the screen Lelouch took a step back thou no one noticed he clenched his fist in disbelief (Shouldn't I be happy about this news? Suzaku is still alive! But why is he been arrested in my place? I have to save him. I don't care what it takes! If I have to step up my plans then so be it. I'll do it with the Gundam, with Epyon)

(Scene change)

"Yes sir everything should be as you requested. We have the best in the business working on them once we get the slide system working there all your. Once I erased all the evidence. I should forget all about this, correct?" a balding man said to Lelouch who was sitting across from him. His geass was shinning as he apparently used it on the man infront of him.

(Scene change)

Lloyd was over seeing the repairs on the Lancelot with a look disbane as he looked at it's ruined state. "This is just dreadful! My Lancelot's first combat mission and it was severally beaten! Now we lost our most essential part!"

Cecile Croomy a blue haired brittannian women and Lloyd's loyal assistant in the creation of the Lancelot Knightmare was sitting at a monitor behind him looking over field data that could be recovered from the Lancelot's systems. "Can we do it without him?"

"Don't I wish, the other units never let go of a good pilot and even if we got one they would never match his readings. His operational efficieny was 94% and you want to replace him?

" Then you should tell them! Then prehaps they'll let Suzaku go. beside's you know very well that he wasn't the one who kill Prince Clovis"She said looked up from her work

Llyod looked back at her as he remebered the events of Shinjiku "He's an honorary brittannian so they'll never listen. Since General Bartley's disgrace, the purebloods are in control of the military." Llyod walked to Cecile's work station pushing up on his glasses as he looked at what she recovered. "By the way did you restore the data I asked for?"

"Yes sir here it is." Cecile brought up the video log of the Lancelot destroying the Sutherlands belonging to the terrorist and even an old one armed Glasgow until the screen showed static as the White Knightmare was tackled. After visual cleared up they saw a massive red and black humaniod machine starting at Lancelot as reached it's full height.

"Stop the video there!"Llyod yelled out making Cecile stop the video to where the Gundam was kneeling after the Suzaku's first attack only to get back up. "So this is what really Killed Clovis. What an extraordinary Machine!" Cecile looked away from the footage to see Llyod in serious mode as he took off his glasses to study the unknown machine.

"So your saying this was the same enemy that destroyed the G1 command center back in Shinjiku! Do you know what it is?" Cecile asked hoping to find some answers about the demon looking machine in the recording. The only answer she got was Llyod placing his glasses back as he returned to his own self.

"To be honest Cecile I haven't had the slighest clue thou the reading's we got suggested it wasn't running on any sakuradite based system and the metal was allowing it to be undected by our radar." This made Cecile look in shock as she never heard of any machine like this not run without Sakuradite engine in it. "Do you think Bartley and the others knew about this?"

Llyod shrugged as he looked back at the Lancelot to see the newly reconstructed head be placed on the body as the techs were almost done repairing it. " I tried asking Bartley about what it was that destroyed the G1 but he was rather hesitant to talk about it. However he did show signs of being familiar with the method on how it was destroyed when I asked him. But sadly he was pulled away by Jeremiah before I could get a straight answer out of him."

They both looked back as the video started playing again this time showing the Epyon grabbing the Lancelot's slash harken and pulling on it making the Knightmare collid with the Gundam knee causing the screen to black out.

"Very Extraordinary indeed."

"I wouldn't say that sir."

(Scene change)

Kallen was waiting in the main lobby of Toyko tower which about been converted into a meseum. As she started at old photo she started wonder in deep thought (16:00 hours at Tokyo tower, Why here of all places?) She looked over to see Ohgi and a few others a few steps behind her trying to keep an eye on her but also keeping their distance by talking to each other. Then the intercom gained her attention "Miss Kallen Stadfeld of Ashford Academy, a lost item has been turned in for you at the for you. Please come to the service counter on the observation deck floor."

As she went to the counter the women handed her a cellphone "Hi I asume this phone is yours ma'am." Kallen took the phone from the woman and noticed it was a high dollar black phone, she turned to walk away thanking the service woman as she walked away. As soon as she stepped onto the observation deck started to vibrate showing a name on the caller ID. " Zero?" hestiantily she answered it "Um Hello?"

"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five and bring your friends."

(scene change)

As the train speed throught the settlment kallen was staring at her phone waiting for the voice to call her again for their supposed meeting. When the intercom was speaking her phone vibrated she quickly checked the name and answered "Hello? What now?"

"Face foward and look to your right. What do you see?" the voice asked her

She looked to see the Brittannian settlement with the viecroy's place in the center " The Brittannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacifice."

The voice gave her another question "Now tell me what do you see on your left?"

She looked to see the old ruined ghetto with the sun setting behind it "I see our city. Remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"A very good answer." the voice sounded satifised with her detailed answer. "Now make your way to the front of the train. It's time we finally met" after which the voice hung up before she could ask anything.

Kallen stared at the phone for a few seconds as in uncertainty as she thought about who was it going to be in the front of the train. She then steeled her reslove as she made her way to he front with Ohgi and the others who also boarded the train following a step behind her. When they finally reached the lead train car they saw it was completely empty with the only sole occupant was a figure in a black and dark red cape with his back turned to them at the other end. "Was it you on the Phone?" kallen asked him just as the train was about to enter a tunnel. After a few awkward minutes of slience she asked again. "Well was that you in Shinjuku? Did you have something to do with that Machine as well?

The figure contuied to say nothing this got one of Ohgi's men angry as it seemed they were being ingorned. "Hey! We're talking to you so say something!" Just as the train entered the tunnel the entire train went dark the figure turned around to show he was wearing a hawk like helmet that completly covered his head. It was a just like the cape as it had mixed black and blood red colors and it also had a purple oval visor and gold linging runing across the front of the mask.

The Figure then spoke out" Well? What do you think of my tour of the settlement?"

This made Ohgi raise and eyebrow "Your tour?"

"Yes I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The Settlement and the Ghetto!" The figure said spreading his arms towards both city's as he pointed at them.

"Yeah we know there's a big difference us and them. A very harsh one! That's why we resistance them!" Ohgi yelled out as he stepped ahead of the group.

The figure turned his head towards Ohgi as he heard Ohgi's reasons for fighting "You're wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism! Its no better than childish nuisance!"

This made the whole group angry as they were just insulted by this by voicing out their anger at being called a bunch of kids. The figure contuied his speech " You should know your enemy. It isn't the Britannian people, but Britannia itself! It is a war you must wage but not on the innocent! Take up your sword and fight for justice!"

Kallen hissed in anger at the words this guy was saying about fighting for justice, she couldn't believe any of it because he was basicly saying thay their fighting was pointless. She challanged his words. "Oh please! Thats all easy enough to say isn't! Hiding behind that mask! Why should we even trust you!" As she said this Ohgi and the others started to agree and yelled at him to take his mask off and show his face.

The Figure reached for his mask but instead of removing it he spoke. "Very well. I'll show you. But rather then my face bear witness to my power! If I deliver to you the impossible then I might have earned your trust?!"

(scene change)

Lelouch aka Zero waited in an old scrapyard only to see Kallen and Ohgi walk up to him as he sat on an old car hood. "I see. Just you two then." zero spoke as he noticed no one else was following the two of them. Ohgi signed in disapointment as he tried to get Tamaki and the other to show up but they decided not to since they believed it would be a waste of their time.

"I'm sorry, we just need a little more time. If more people understood what we..." Ohgi tried to explain why they couldn't get more help.

"No. The two of you will do just fine." Zero interrupted him as he got up from sitting on the hood of the car.

This made Kallen question him in disbelief."Come on that's ridiculous! They'll be to many of them!"

Zero looked at her as he spoke "Don't worry the two of you won't be facing them. I wouldn't want to risk the lives of my future allies. No instead I need your help in building this for me. As soon as it's done tommorrow you can go home. I'll be facing them alone when the time comes." he pointed to a large metal box that was sitting off to the side.

Kallen ran up to him as he finished the statement. "Wait! Do you mean your going to do this alone? But that's sucide! You'll die before you even have a chance!" Zero only chuckled at this as he moved a hand over his heart as he spoke "I am greatful that you are concerned but do not worry I'll be just fine and I will free Suzaku Kururugi with ease. I only ask after this is all over that you will finally trust me."

Kallen eyes widen as he walked towards the box with Ohgi as they started but the thing together for whatever zero needed it for. (He's willing to do this alone just to earn our trust! Who is this guy?)

(Scene change)

When Lelouch got done with Kallen and Ohgi he moved to where he stored the Gundam. He had geass the few people working there to lend him the old anbandon warehouse at the far end then telling them to stay away from it until he needed them. Just as he moved the large door he walked to the middle of the warhouse, he then looked up at the kneeling Gundam infront of him. "Right were I left you."

He then entered the cockpit not even bothering to close the hatch as he started up the system. **(Systems operational... Gundam Epyon online.) **He smiled as he removed his zero hemlet placing it beside the nerual uplink hemlet to his side. He looked at the map of the highway on which Jeremaih's convey would be taking Suzaku to his court martial. As he looked he saw a overpass just upbove the railroad seprateing the two points for a least a few miles.

"Epyon. When will Jeremiah reach the overpass near the sceond checkpoint?)

**(Scanning... "Jeremaih" will reach overpass in TWO hours and THIRTY minutes... Marking on Main display screen..)**

Lelouch looked to the main screen to see the overpass marked with a red square. He asked it another question " How do you think I'll last before your system makes me black out again?"

**(If Pilot is not engaged in combat the estimated time until system overload will be One hour.)**

"Great so your saying I should take it easy this time. Right?"

**(Affirmative.. If pilot is engaged in combat the system overload time will increase by eighty percent.)**

"Meaning what exactly?"

**(System overload will be three mintues in combat.)**

"...Great..."

After a few seconds of looking at the screen he the started to remove his cape from his shoulders to reveil that he was wearing the piloting suit from when he first found the Epyon. He then moved to place the Zero system nerual uplink helmet on his head. He closed his eyes and exhaled as he felt the same cold sensation in the back of his mind as the strange combat system kicked in. **( Establishing Nerual uplink... Zero system is now operational..)**

(Cue Muisc "Unstoppable forces. By Epic score. look for it on youtude)

Lelouch gripped both the controls as he slowly got ready for his big performance,he closed the hatch as he started the rest of the systems. The Epyons head raised up as it got up from its kneeling positison, the eyes came to life with a bright green light emitting from them. When Lelouch moved the controls slightly the Gundam started walking to the warehouse door and opened it all the way as it moved to step outside. As soon as it fully exited the warehouse Lelouch made the Epyon grab a large box like container the size of a Suv, as it craddled the cube the Epyon looked towards the sky. Lelouch opened his eyes to show a yellow hue around his pupil showing that the zero system was working.

(Right no need to turn back now. After all the show must go on.)

**(/ Commencing resuce operation... GUNDAM EPYON NOW LAUNCHING.. /)** Lelouch pushed to controls making the Epyon blast into the air and towards the overpass as the sun finally set giving way to the night.

(Scene change)

As Jeremiah led the convey he was riding his Sutherland up front with the cock-pit hatch opend and him standing up with pride as he looked to the loyal Brittannian citizens lineing the streets. The News broadcaster voicing what was going on to the people watching from their home whether they were Britannians or was being held at gunpoint by two soldiers on a platform ontop of a APC being paraded through the streets as loyal Brittannian yelled and cursed at him blaming him for the death of their Prince. Just as Jeremiah was halfway across the overpass his radio signaled him, he reached for ear piece to hear one of the patrols flying in the air above him giving him a report.

"Acting consul Jeremiah!"

"Yes? What do you have to report soldier?" questioned Jeremiah as he tired to act like nothing was wrong by contuing to wave at the crowd with his hand still on his ear piece.

"Sir! We've spotted an unknown object heading this way I've never seen anything like sir!"

This made Jeremaih stop waving at the crowd as he foucesed more on the converstation. "Do you think the target is a terrorist vehicle?! How far is it from your radar scans?"

"That's the problem sir it's not showing up on any of our scanner's! It's really moving fast toward your... Oh god it's heading this way.. AAAHH z-z-z-z-z"

As the line was fazed out as a green flash drew everyone's attention to the night sky to see a fire ball appear in the air. "All forces halt here!" Jeremaih stopped the convey just as the fire ball started to fall towards the overpass smashing into the middle of the streets making the people on both sides of the street gasp in fear. Then a dark shadow landed behind the burning wreckage of the aircarft making the entire overpass shake from the force of its landing. Jeremiah narrowed his eyes to look into the flame to see the shadow inside only to get a clear view of two green eyes in the flame.

Jeremaih growled as he spotted the eyes in the raging flame he yelled to the figure hiding in it. "WHO ARE YOU! QUIT BEING A COWARD AND SHOW YOURSELF!. A few moments of slicence followed after Jeremaih's demand then the shadow figure had two huge masses appear from it's side spreading like wings. Following after this a powerful gust of air blew out the fire and smoke making Jeremaih's eyes widen as he saw what the shadow truly was. An all to familiar Black and red Gundam, appeartly it used it's boosters to put out the fire by the shear wind it created.

A voice echoed from the massive metal giant freezing all of the people as they gazed upon it "MY NAME... IS ZERO!".

Many people had different reactions from seeing Demon looking Gundam some were curious by the name it had given others screamed in fear. Jeremaih started to sweat as he remebered the monster that nearly killed him in Shinjuku. Villetta Nu first gasped in shock only to shake in anger at the machine that got her by surpise when she was patroling in her first Sutherland. Suzaku eyes widen in disblief as the same machine that was trying to kill him when he was piloting the Lancelot was now standing in front of a military convey.

(Meanwhile)

Kallen was watching the whole thing from a small tv in her room back at her fathers estate. Her face was filled with shock as she looked at the same green eyed Gundam that saved her from a close call with death. "NO WAY! THAT'S THE MACHINE THAT WAS IN SHINJUKU!" Kallen yelled out as she pointed at the screen at the Gundam while it showed an over view of the highway it was standing on. She quickly grabbed her cellphone Zero and given her, as she called Ohgi in the others to see if they were seeing the same thing. (So he did have something with it! I've got to thank him for saving my life. Whoever he is.) She thought well waiting on the dial tone staring at the Gundams face as a camera zoom in on a good angle.

(Also Meanwhile in a unknown location)

A male figure wearing shades sat in a desk in a windowless room the only light was a old lamp and a large tv across the room showing the situtaion on the overpass. The figures face was hidden in the shadows the only part that was visble was his arms and a Hawaiin shirt. He moved to pour himself a drink into a small glass as he started at the screen then he smiled 'Well well. Who would of thought that Gundam would show up in a place like that." he spoke before taking a drink from his glass.

"We should help out! We should help out!" another voice spoke out this one sounding childlish and machine like at the same time. This one coming from a basket ball shaped figure bouncing near the man's desk with it's eyes flashing in the dark and making a flapping noise from from its sides.

"Calm down little guy and don't worry. First we got to see if who ever is piloting that thing knows exactly what their doing!" the man said to the ball shaped object making stop bouncing. The man then looked back at the screen (But still of all the Gundam's it had to be that one! This is going to be troublsome in the long run.)

(Back at the Overpass)

Jeremiah snapped out of his moment of fear as he saw the machine not moving against him. "Alright zero or whatever you call yourself! I had enough!" he pulled his pistol out and shot into the air signaling five sutherland from the air carriers to drop and surround the Epyon. As they moved in a circle Lelouch smiled as he looked at the knightmare through his screens. "First things first why don't you come out of there before we tear you apart." Jeremaih demanded hoping to see the face of the pilot who humiliated him.

Instead the Gundam swung its arm smashing one of the Sutherlands in the center of the chest making it eject. This caused the other four to start firing at it only for the bullets to bounce off it just like last time. Following after this swing it moved to grab another Sutherland around the leg with the whip and threw it at one of its allies disabling both of them. The last two Sutherlands moved to both of the Gundam sides and charged with their melee weapons out hoping to finish off the giant. The Gundam smashed the box it was holding in its right arm into the ground and stood still waiting on the two to get close.

(Just a little closer.../**NOW/**) thought leouch as his eyes turn a brief red before turning back to a regular yellow.

As the two Sutherlands drew close they raised their arms in order to strike. Just as they got close however a bright green flash blinded everyone for a few seconds. Immedatley after this the Sutherlands charging Epyon fell to the ground as they had each Knightmare had each their arms and one of their legs cut off making the stubs now a glowing orange from high heat making them unable to move or fight. The Gundam then looked at Jeremaih as it defeated his soldiers its glowing eyes making Jeremiah uneasy, then it raised its right arm into the air only to quickly drop it onto the box making it fall apart to show the strange oval shaped container that held the green haired girl.

"What the hell is that!?" Jeremiah questioned out loud as he saw the strange device behind zero.

"Lord Jeremiah, be careful thats the poison gas.!" Villetta exited her Sutherland as she warned Jeremaih on what she was informed what the device supposed to be.

Lelouch smiled as his plan was coming together (That's right Jeremiah you never saw inside this thing so you assume its poison gas.) Jeremiah was shaking in rage as just realized that this zero character had just taken every Britannian here hostage and the worst part was he did it without public even knowing about it. The hatch opened in the chest of the gundam showing a man wearing a black and red suit and a strange helmet walking out onto the ramp extending out of it. As soon as Jeremiah laid eyes on this man he point his gun at him ready to put a bullet in this fool. "You intend to shoot me? I would rethink that if I were you. Or I don't know what might happen." Zero said has he raised one hand to Jeremiah to show a detonator was in his hand.

Jeremiah hissed in anger as he lowered his gun "Fine what are your demands?"

"An exchange. This present for Suzaku Kururugi."Zero yelled out as he pointed to the bomb behind him.

"Like Hell! He's charged with high treasonfor murdering a Prince! I can't hand him over!" Jeremiah yelled as he looked back at the prisoner in disgust.

"Eypon show them the footage of us killing Clovis on the screens." whispered zero to the system as he noticed a Jumbo tron showing what was going on.** (Affirimate...Establishing Video Uplink...Playing Recorded Transmission..) **the Jumbo tron then started showing a first person view of the G1 command center being cut in half by a familiar heat rob whip and blowing up afterwards. Zero then drew everyones attention again " Your wrong Jeremaih he didn't kill Prince Clovis, The man who killed Clovis... WAS ME!" the last part Zero yelled out as he looked into a blonde camera man trying to get a better shot of him from the side of the road making everyone gasp in shock at this recent news. "For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians! I find that a to be a bargin!" zero contiued his speech with this deal.

(This guy must be out of his mind if he things he can get away from this! He's ouside of his werid Knightmare as well, if I get kill him before he can get back in we can secure his detnoator he's holding) Jeremiah thought as he tried to think of a way to turn the situation in his favor. His face was filled with anger as he felt like he was being messed with " WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I"LL LET EITHER YOU LEAVE HERE!" as he yelled this the other Sutherland from the convey aimed their guns at Zero ready to fire when Jeremiah gave the word.

"Carefull now. You don't wish everyone finding out about orange do you?" zero said as he reached back to move one of the controls gently making the Epyon walk very slowly towards where they held Suzaku. " If I die it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen..." zero contuied making jeremiah and the soldier question what was this orange he was talking about the front of Zero nerual uplink helmet lifted up parlty to show his Geass shining. Then Zero casted his geass at Jeremiah " You'll do everything in your power to let us go your prisoner as well.".

The geass command entered Lord Jeremiahs mind making his eyes have a red hue to them as started to follow through with his orders. ' Right understood! You there release the prisoner!". The two soldiers holding Suzaku at gun point started to look at each other in confuseing. "Get that man over here!". As the two soldiers brought Suzaku off the APC zero lowered himself towards the ground as epyon came to a stop just a couple of steps away from the Convey. Meanwhile the pureblood members were questioning Jeremiahs why he's was doing this, to which he would reply that they should follow orders.

As Suzaku meet the mystrerious man he narrowed his eyes " So who the hell are you...?" he tried asking but the collar he as wearing shocked him as he attempted to speak.

"As I thought they didn't allow to speak." zero said in digust as he looked at the barbaric piece of technology. Then his radio link inside his helmet come to life** ( Pilot... Operantion time limit will be reached in fifthteen minutes..) **Zero raised his detnoator in the air pressing the button " Very well till next time." As he pressed it making the container spew forth a purple gas into the crowd making the people run crazy in fear as they thought a weapon was just activated. Zero then grabbed Suzaku in one hand and the loading rope in the other making him carry Kururugi up to the Cock-pit of the Gundam. However just before Suzaku could look inside, zero place a blind fold over his eyes making him blind when he was stuffed inside.

One of the Sutherlands opened fire at the Gundam only for it's weapon to be smacked out of its hands by Jeremiah's Sutherland. Then he pointed his Knightmare rifle at another Sutherland that was going to charge at The Epyon only to stop when Jeremiah gave his warning about any futher action will result in punishment. He then started yelling out orders to let them get away making his men wonder what on earth was going on. During this mass confusion the Epyon then shot up into the air and blasted off towards the Ghettos before any of the aircraft could get a good led on it. The people watching at home couldn't beleive what they just saw.

(Scene change)

Ohgi and the others were sitting around there hideout discussing about what they saw on the tv. "I really didn't think he pull that off. But who knew he had that machine with him, man did you see that thing!?" on of the terrorist spoke out loud to his comardes after see the Gundam for the second time. "Who is that guy!?"

Tamaki spat on the ground as still didn't trust the mask guy "That's bullshit! How many times can a bluff like that work!?"

Ohgi then looked up at the group in amasment at what he just saw. "You got to give the guy some credit thou. Who else but him could've pulled that off? Not the japan Liberation Front and certainly not me. We always thought a full on war with Britannia was impossible but maybe with this guy, we just might have a chance.

(Music end)

(Scene change)

In an old abandoned movie theater in the ghetto Zero was standing up on a stage looking down at Suzaku who was kneeling before him with his blindfold still around his eyes. Zero walked up to him and gripped the veil over the Elevens eyes " Looks like they treated you rather roughly. It's to be epected of them." he said pulling the fold off giving Suzaku his sight back. Suzaku looked around at his new surroundings to see the Red and Black machine on the other side of a large hole in the theater that was letting the moonlight inside. He could only guess was that it had punched a hole through the wall to let them inside. He turned his attention to zero as he heard the rest of the speech "Now you know what they're really like, Pvt. Kururugi. Britannia is a corrupt cancer to the world. If you wish to bring change to this world than join me!."

Suzaku stood up and glared at the masked man "So is it true.. Are you really the one who killed Clovis? With that thing behind you?!" he pointed at the Gundam as he questioned zero.

"This is war. I wouldn't I kill an enemy commander. said Zero as he looked down at him and tilled his head making it look like he was stating the obivous.

Suzaku then balled his fists as he contiued his glare at the masked man "And the poison gas? Those were civilians out there!"

" That was a bluff to help things along. The result not a single death." zero said as he looked out the hole to see the lights of the settlement and the search lights of several military spot lights as well.

Suzaku looked down with a saddend expression as he heard the reasoning of this Zero person. " The result? I guess that's all that matters to you dosen't."

" Come join me! The britannia you serve is a worthless dominion." Zero asked making Suzku look at back up at him. He moved on of his hand up to Suzaku following after saying this.

Susaku only turned his back at this offer " I'm sorry but I can't. I agree at this nation can be change for the better but from within Britannia! Because I think the ends are just as worthless if the measn to them are wrong!" Suzaku then started to walk away to exit the building making zero withdrawl his hand.

"Where are you going?"

Suzaku only stopped to say one last thing "My court martial begins in an hour. If I don't go they'll start cracking down on Elevens and honorary Britannians. I tried to bring you in, but you'd just end up killin me. If I'm going to die, it'll be in the name of the people. Even so I thank you.. Whoever you are." with this Suzaku finally left leaving Zero alone to his thoughts.

"THAT IDOT!" Zero yelled as slammed his fist against a wall in anger. ( So Naive. I was sure Suzaku would understand! Change the system from within? Impossible! The system will just swallow him up and eat him alive!) He looked at his hand as the pain throbbed in it from his outburst as he sat down on the stage. ( I can't beg for their charity to live my life! I just can't! I won't live by their rules any more!) After several minutes he looked back to where Suzaku had left the building only to sigh in disappointment.

The Epyon eyes glowed as it spoke to Zero through the radio link in his helmt** ( Warning.. Inbound signal... message received..)**

Zero looked at the Gundam in question as this " What are you talking out?" he stood up and walked to the Gundam as the hatch opend up.

**(Signal is being sent to Gundam Epyon.. Displaying message on main screen.)**

As Zero sat down in the cock-pit chair he looked at the screen to see a display showing him the message sent to them. Zero then started to read the message outloud " I sending this to you Mister Pilot or rather Mister Zero. I think we can help one another so hear me out. If we meet I'll help you with your new toy. I will keep sending this signal so you can track me but hurry we don't have a lot of time. Sincerly Mister Z " Zero then looked in shock as he wasn't expecting this to happen. He then narrowed his eyes at this (Why would someone send a message to the Gundam to contact me?).

He started up the systems making the Gundam come to life, as he started talking to the system. " Epyon! Can you detect anything wrong with this signal? Could it be an enemy trap!"

**(Negative)**

Zero then looked forward as he finally made his decision on meeting this mysterious person. "Can you show me where the signal is being sent from?!)

**(Affirmative.. Display signal tresponder's location..)**

Zero looked at the screen to see a icon just on the outskirts of the settlement making him quirk an eye brow at this. "Epyon are you sure this is where it's coming from?That signal is coming from an old Japanese airfield! "

**(Afirmative. Signal is repeating itself every thirty five seconds in the present location.)**

Zero started to move the Gundam away from the theater and quickly up in the air. All the while he was looking at how far it was from him. " It will at least take us a few hours just to reach their and it seemed he was pressed for time!"

**(Suggestion. If pilot can switch Gundam Epyon unit into mobile armor jet mode. It can increase speed by 1,300 mph. Displaying process now.)**

Zero looked in wonder as the system showed him this new function. "Mobile armor jet mode? I might as well try it since you've never disappointed me so far." He moved to press a series of buttions to his side making the Gundam shift and transform into a dragon like plane with the it's wings to the side and the heat rod whip at the back making it look like it had a tail. He then moved the controls forward making it shot forward the only sound it made was the sonic boom it left behind quickly heading towards it's new designation. The force of the sudden speed threw zero back into the seat "WHOA! THIS IS A LITTLE TO FAST! EPYON HOW DO YOU ADJUST THE.." adjust one of the switches making the Gundam slow down and making him more relaxed as he cruised the skys.

"Whew.. That's better, now then time to meet this Mister Z!" he said has he looked at the signal before him.

TO be contiued.

* * *

Well thats the end of that chapter. I sure glad I could get that done to be honest with you becuase I wasn't really paying any attention to it during spring break, I just answered a few emails and brainstormed when I got back home. Thanks again you guys for your reviews and if this chapter seemed to long just let me know and I'll split it into two and just like before if I made in errors just let me know and we'll fix them later anyway good night folks and see you guys next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there people strange kid here bringing you another chapter of my first story. Now I know its been awhile since I last updated, and I am sorry about that. I know some of you tired to message me about this story, but school and work made it a little difficult to work on it. Plus my intertnet wasn't really working. Anyway Thanks for your likes and fav's they really mean alot to me.

I don't own either code geass or Gundam Wing trust me on this.

"Hi" Human speech/Haro speech

(Hi) Human thoughts

**(System engaged**) Epyon's system

**(/ I must destroy all targets /) **Human using zero system

(Leo MS) points of interest or plot info.

The search for answers...

(Story start)

Zero System..

The name given to a cockpit system that quickly calculates battle data and feeds the large amounts of stats on estimated values directly back to the pilot. But this system also drives a pilot to his limits, to the extent that he won't even fear his own death thus helping him gain adsolute victory. The year is 2017 A.T.B of the holy imperail calendar as the world constantly evloves in the era of oppression and war, a machine has been discovered that could turn humans into the ultimate weapon.

The Gundam Epyon.

However is using this system worth the price of losing ones sanity? Zero the current pilot of this Gundam is now searching for a possible lead on the origin to this Mysterious machine. Is it a new Britannian weapon or Is it stolen technoloy from a different faction? Who would create such a powerful machine and a deadly system it uses? Zero has decided to find the answer to these questions. Through the unknown contact only known as Mister Z.

(In the sky above area 11)

Zero aka Lelouch was flying through the night sky in the gundam's mobile jet form to reach the location of this unknown contact. As he flew over the settlement he couldn't help but look down to see the lights of the city showing the life of people living below. Oblivous to the fact that the man who killed a Prince was a soaring above their heads. However this was soon replaced by old ruined buildings of the Ghettos the other residents of this settlement were forced to live in showing the pain and misery these people were living with. He turned his head to the beeping noise coming from the system of the Gundam.

**(Approaching destination. ETA Twenty minutes.)**

He then looked at the screen to see an old air field a few miles ahead of him. (So thats where our mysterious friend was sending his invation from. I really hope I'm not making a mistake?) He slowed down the Gundam to a cruising speed as he finally reached his suppossed meeting place. Moving the controls he started moving in a wide circle around the the air field while he looked down at the old decayed planes that were scattered around showing the how the once proud machines of the former nation were now just sitting and collecting rust. As he looked he for any buildings, he spotted a couple of large hangars and a few buldings in between them. (Guess I'm a little too anxious to find answers about this Gundam? But I do need to know all there is to this thing it. I hope this person is willing to give me my answers.. If not!) Lelouch narrowed his eyes as his geass flared showing intent to use his other weapon.

"Epyon. Can you find anyone down there? We need to find this so called Mister Z!" Lelouch said towards the system.

**(Scanning for Human biosigns... Scanning complete.. One Human biosign has been detected.) **thesystem responded as the picture of one the the hangers appeared on the screen giving Lelouch a firm grasp of where it was coming from.

"So he's really down there! I guess I should land this thing and say hello!" Lelouch said as he slowed down the Gundam and moved towards the surface. When it got close to the ground it transformed to its mobile suit form and landed on the ground in a award style showing the pilot's attempt at a stable landing. After finally steading itself the Gundam walked slowly towards one of the large hangers as the pilot looked from side to side paraniod about how quiet the old field was. The Gundam walked into the hanger and towards a catwalk that was conveniently aligned to it's cockpit which was located in it's chest. When it stopped the hatch opend up allowing the ramp to connect to the catwalk as the piolt popped his helmeted head out to check out the area around him.

"I wonder where he could be?" Lelouch said to himself as he stepped onto the catwalk and looked to see it leading up to and overview office in the far corner of the hanger. As he looked towards it he noticed a small light in one of the windows of the office.

"I can take a guess and say he might be in there." he said as he walked towards the overview office. He finally walked into the room to see a desk at the far end with a big cushioned chair sitting behind it with it's back turned to Lelouch. He started walking closer until he saw a hand appear holding a glass of some kind of beravage being set on the table as a voice made itself known.

"So you finally made it here Mister Zero." the now identifed man said as he spun his chair around letting lelouch see who he was dealing with. The man sported a pair of sunshades and wore a red Hawaiian shirt with green flowers spotted all over it. His silver hair poked out the sides as the rest of his head apperaed to be balding. The man's face held a fine moustache while his chin supported a poked out beard.

"So were you the one who sent me that message earlier? Are you this Mister Z?" Lelouch asked after finally taking in the man's appearance.

"Yes I am. I figured it would be best if we meet considering the fact that you are piloting a Gundam after all." The man smiled as he leaned in giving the boy in front of him his full attention.

Lelouch looked down for a few seconds as if to gather his thoughts for the moment. (I could use my geass to force him to answer my questions just like I did with Clovis and Kallen. But then again I might need to use it on him later on. I'll try probing first to see if he'll answer.) Then he looked back at the man to see him waiting for him to ask his questions. "So you do know something about Epyon. Then tell me do you work for the Brittaninans or at least used to work for them?" lelouch asked the man in front of him.

The man smiled as he started his response. "As a matter of fact yes I do know about the Epyon but I don't work for the Britt's."

Lelouch tilted his still helmeted head as he asked his next question. "Then tell me Mister Z is it a new prototype weapon they are trying to perfect? Who created that thing? It is unlike anything I've seen before;a weapon that large yet it dosent posses a sakurdite engine of any kind."

The man chuckled a little at this. " I assure you kid the Gundam isn't a Britt project of any kind. Thou they did acquire it, they didn't build it." The man leaned back in his chair grabbing his drink slowly bringing it close to his lips as he spoke. "So tell me son how did you get your hands on Epyon in the first place?"

Lelouch's mind flashed back to the events that took place in the shinjuku ghetto causing him to frown as the images of death crossed his mind. " I acquired it in the shinjuku ghetto. It was being transported along with some other projects, they must have been wanting to move. I used the Epyon and killed Clovis with it. I don't have a good memory of it but when I try to recall what happened my head gets a little fuzzy."

The man smile left as he heard this, he then put his hand up to his glasses in an attempt to adjust them. "Sounds to me you got a first taste of the that damn Zero system they had installed in the Gundam. Count yourself lucky kid most people who aren't prepared to use that system usally would end up dead. You must have a strong will to keep on ticking after using it."

He then looked back at the man with a look of determination. "So your said earlier that the Empire didn't build it. Then do you know who did? I need to know more about the weapon I'm using!" Lelouch asked the man.

The first response was a short laugh making Lelouch frown in anger at the man's mockery of him. The man somehow knowing the boys anger quickly put his hands up in defense. "Easy there kid I wasn't laughing at you. It's just what you just said reminded me of someone way back. He would ask a question like that in the sameway." The man then sighed in relief at the apparent old joyous memory. He then started the conversation again "To your earlier question - yes I do know who built the Gundam but if you want more answers then I propose we make a deal?"

Just as Lelouch was about to ask about this deal a green ball bounced towards the desk of Mister Z. When it finally bounced to the front of the desk it continued to bounce in one spot with two metal flaps going wild and two blinking lights that appeared to be eyes. It quickly gained the attention of both men.

"I FOUND THEM, I FOUND THEM!" A child like voice came form the ball making Lelouch raise an eyebrow at the strange object in front of him.

The man laughed heartily at the small machine. "Heh Good job there squirt. Where are they now?"

"Wait! What is that thing?!" Lelouch yelled out while pointing a finger at the still bouncing ball.

"Oh this. This little guy here is named Haro. Why don't you say hello , Zero - Haro .Haro - Zero." Mister Z smiled as they both turned towards the helmeted teen.

"Hello Zero, Hello Zero" the Haro chirped in excitement not helping the dark haired teen in getting use to the situation being unused to communicating with machines that displayed such genuine emotion.

"Um hello there... little strange thing ,... anyway... Um you were saying something about a deal?" Lelouch continued the previous conversation.

( Hour an a half hour later at former Yokosuka naval base now an Brittiannian port.)

The Epyon was hiding behind a building with its head poked out giving it a view of a small port with a large barge surrounded by a few knightmare frames and a few partol vechiles in the harbor. The eyes of the gundam flared to life as the slowly moved back from a passing armored vechicle moving a little to close for comfort. After several minutes of waiting Lelouch turned on his radio.

"So this is the location of these person of interst you mentioned?" Lelouch spoke into his radio.

"Yeah. This is the last mentioned location in those tranmissions Haro scanned for us. This barge is filled with pisoners along with those are to move these guys to a more secure holding facility for some important work. Trust me we will need to get those guys out of Britt's hands." the voice of Mister Z responed.

Lelouch then looked at the barge as another question came to mind "If these guys are so important why haven't they left already?"

"These men were under the command of general Bartly who was helping Clovis in maintaining his recent project's. There was another barge here but it must have left for the main land a few days ago. This one has been stuck here for awhile. I'm guessing with Prince Clovis's death and General Bartly being removed of his command by Jeremiah, these guys have decided to keep watch until they get handed new orders. According to Haro's scans this barge will be moving out soon. So we better make our move to bust them out."

Lelouch moved his head back out to peek at the barge still in the harbor. As his eyes roamed to the partols he began to pondor his situation. ( I need some way to distract these guys so I can get into that barge or at least I need to sneak my way in... wait I got it!). Moving the Epyon to a safe distance in the dark shadow of a large building the gundam kneeled down, as the hatch opened letting the teen drop onto the ground. Remaining crouched he pulled out his new 9/11 pistol. He reached up to remove his helmet with one hand allowing him to stealthly move against the walls. Meanwhile his mind formulated a plan. ( Now I just need to catch a guard and use my new power on him. The rest will be a cake walk...) His racing thoughts came to a sudden halt as a spot light hit him causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"YOU THERE! STOP! DROP YOUR WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" A guard yelled from the drivers seat of a gray jeep while another guard manned the light into Lelouch face making him squint.

Lelouch slowly put down his gun and moved his hands to said position his mind only came up with up thing. (... Just great. The cake walk is obviously out.).

As the two men moved out of the jeep the one in the driver seat switched off the lights. This gave Lelouch a sense of hope as he saw the two guards had left their head gear off even though they had their guns drawn on him. The first guard was an average blond haired guy while his partner a brown haired man who looked like he was 'way too into his hair' look. Lelouch closed his eyes at the luck of this golden opprunity. (Now that the light is out of the way.)

The first guard stepped forward leading Lelouch to assume this guy was the one in charge. As Captain Obvious spoke up, "You are in a restriced area. State your buisness for being here with a weapon."

As Lelouch opened his eyes his geass flared to life "Obey me!". Their guns lowered as they were hit with the geass command. As the geass quickly over took their weak wills they both saluted him as an officer. "Yes my lord!" they both yelled out making Lelouch grin.

"I want you two to report that this area is all clear when you check in with your superiors. Then I want you to make sure no one finds my machine down a block from here!" He looked at the blonde haired guard sizing him up as the same height and build as himself he came up with another idea. " And you hand over your uniform, ID tags and weapons!"

(Skip on board the prison barge)

After slowly making his way inside by passing unoticed by the guards or geassing the ones who spotted him into letting him pass. Lelouch walked down a corridor on the large ship unoticed as just one of the guards. He came to an intersection of four corridors. Uncertain he moved his head from side to side to check if the coast was clear. He moved his hand to the side of his new borrowed helmet to active the radio he had set to receive his new contact. "I'm on the 2nd level of the ship got any suggestions on where our guys are being held?"

"They're more likley being held with the other prisoners in the brig on the 3rd floor of the ship. Just keeping going and radio me when you get close." Mister Z answered him

Lelouch moved through the halls and found the stairs leading to the 3rd floor. Approaching a series of heavy green metal doors he moved to the first door and opend the view hatch to peek inside. He saw a few men in prisoner outfits lounging on miniscule bunks when one scruffy guy noticed him looking in.

"What the *#&* do you want?" the man growled out.

"Just doing a routine check up. Go back to your buisness." Lelouch growled as he shut the view hatch and moved down the hall. ( I need to speed this up before this ship leaves. I need to get to a security room to see what cell they are in on this floor.) As he moved around a corner he saw a guard smoking while leaning against a wall. (He might know.) Clearing his throat he asked " Excuse me, Sir! I need to ask you about where to report disruptive prisoners on this floor, sir."

The man looked at him funny then laughed as he took a drag from his cigarette. "New guy huh? Easy with the sir crap I ain't a sargent so you can chill. Just go down the hall and take a right the security for this floor is the third door on the left you can't miss it."

"Thank you, sir."

As Lelouch found the door he removed his head gear before entering to see a guy looking at the screens in boredom. As he stepped in however the guy spun around to see who had entered. "Hey who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Follow my orders!" Lelouch geassed him to shut him up.

Disregarding the "Yes my lord" he moved to look at the screen's showing the hallways on one set of screens and the rooms on another. His eyes landed on the one he suspected was showing the cells blocks. " Can you locate any scientist that are being held on this floor?"

"Yes sir!" The man typed on a keyboard to pull up a video showing four men in a cell block sitting around talking. "They are located in cell 3-10 sir!"

(Finally found them.) Lelouch looked slyly at the man as an idea came to mind. "I want you to open every cell block this room controls."

"At once your highness!"

The screen showed the prisoners looking at their cell doors in utter astonishment as if their spontaneous opening was a bad magic trick but without hesitating they walked out of their cells with smiles on their faces. After doing this Leouch moved to leave the room only to stop in the doorway. "Oh and one last thing I need you to die for me." As he left he started to put the helmet back on muffeling the sound of a gun shot most likely from the guy putting the gun barrel up to his head.

(Skip)

The guard that had been taking his smoke break was finally done with his cigeratte and walking back to the blocks when he saw several prisoners in the hall way, as soon as he spotted them he drew his gun on them. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CELLS!" Just as he was about to fire a bullet hit him in the leg making him drop his gun and fall down in pain. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled out as he held his leg only to gasp as he realized he dropped his gun. When he reached for it however a foot came down on his wrist making him look up at a heavy built prisoner with a sneer on his face.

"Night, Night Brittiannian!" the big man said as he brought a mean right hook across the guards face knocking him out. The man then looked down to see a soldier holding a smoking pistol walk towards him and his cell mates.

"I need to ask you guys for a favor. What do you say? lelouch said to the men putting the gun in its holster to appear less threating.

"And who are you supposed to be?" the man in front said taking charge of the others. He was tall and heavy muscled with buzz cut white hair and a white go-tie on his chin.

"Its more polite to give your name first is it not?"

"Fine. My name is Dasuke and what is your if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind for my name is Zero!"

"Zero?" just as Dasuke said that the whole ship shook making everyone stuble at the sudden force. "Did somethiing just hit us?! Did you have something to do with that?!" Dasuke looked at the supposed soilder only to see him walking past him.

"No. I don't know what's going on but we better keep moving before it's to late!" Zero spoke out as he moved to get the scientist from their cells.

(Meanwhile outside)

Bullets were flying as massive red and white massive machine moved into the harbor spraying the Brittiannian forces with a massive double barrell gatling gun on its right arm. As it moved this new Gundam aimed it's weapon with prescion as it took down numerous opponents. A Sutherland was filled with holes as it moved out of cover to fire only to explode as a several bullets struck its sakuradite engine taking out a few Brittiannian's around it.

"What the hell is going on?!" a sutherland yelled out as he saw several aircraft and knightmare's go up in flames. The pilot looked towards the source of the heavy firepower to see the new death machine swing its arm to destroy some forces off to the side. "You two move with me! We're taking this thing out right now!"As the three sutherlands move in for the kill the pilot inside the new Gundam saw them moving up on him.

" You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!" The chest piece on the New Gundam open up to show two more barrels hidden underneath and unleash a hail of death onto the knightmares. "Now to destroy everything here!" the shoulder pads and fore legs opened up to reveal several missiles. As the missiles shot off they caused destruction across the harbor, a few hit the barge making it shake from the impact.

(Inside the ship)

Professor G one of the suppose scientists was an old man with green hair in the shape of a mushroom and had a very pointed nose and a jagged scar under his right eye. He was sitting on a bed in the cell awaiting for his new captors to decide what they were going to use him for, with him were three other men who sat in various section's of the cell. Just as he was wondering about what that kid Duo was dragging his presious work of art Deathscythe into. His thougth were intruppted by a sudden tremor of the ship. Shortly after the door to the cell slowly opend up making the men inside look in surpise. All except Master O another one of the scientist that was waiting in the cell stood up. This man was a very tall, bald headed and well built for his age with dark tanned skin. The man's face looked like it was made out of stone. "It would appear the fates has given us another blessing."

"So it would seem genltmen. Now I kindly ask for you to follow us as we escape." a young sounding solider stepped into the room with the prisoner from before standing behind him armed with a machine gun.

Professor G narrowed his eyes at the suposed savior in question. "And who do I ask is the one letting us free?"

Lelouch smiled in his discuise. "My name is Zero. Now I do suggest we move out before this ship is sunk in the bottom of the ocean. Mister..."

Professor G simlied. "You can refer to me as Professor G for the time being, now by all means lets head out."

(Skip)

Leouch was sitting in the passenger side of a large APC they and gained from a couple of unsuspecting soilders who were no longer needing it. They were now using it to transport rest of the group they had freed away from the choas going on. The sounds of gunfire filled the area behind them as the barge was slowly sinking into the water. The Brittianian's were exchanging fire with something unknown. The truck was speeding past the entrance of the harbor smashing through the wooden stop gate as they made their get away.

"So where are we heading to kid?" the man driving the truck asked making Lelouch turn and look at him.

"Just keep on this road for a couple of blocks then head to the right. Just be sure to avoid any patrol's. We come to far to be caught now Dausuke." Leouch spoke to his new driver.

As they moved down the road a sutherland spotted them speeding away from the harbor and gave case. "YOU THERE STOP YOUR VECHICLE AT ONCE!" as he yelled this another Sutherland notice the APC heading away and they both gave chase.

"Great! They spotted us now what do we do?!" Dausuke yelled out as he avoided gunfire from the knightmare's tailing them.

"Just stick to what I said! I handle them!" Lelouch steadied himself as Dausuke swerved the APC to round the corner. Lelouch spotted the building he hide the Epyon at and moved to get ready as they moved closer.

"Handle them with WHAT kid those are knightmares back there!" Dausuke yelled out

'Trust me I got something better." said Lelouch as he jumped from the door and rolled out making Dausuke yell at the daredevil. The two Sutherlands passed him by as they keep chase with the Apc not seeing the Lelouch hop out.

"Damn it! What the hell is that kid thinking?!" Dausuke yelled out as he move to avoid another volly of gun fire only to have a bullet struck the side of the Apc making it spin and come to a sudden stop, shaking Dasuke around. "Shit Now They Caught Us!" he yelled out he looked to see the Sutherlands approaching.

"Step out of your vechile now or we will shoot to kill!" the Sutherlands slowed down and aimed at their guns making Dausuke sweat in fear as they moved closer. He knew that if he started now him and the others would be dead before they even moved. (Well I just hope my wife is ready to meet me early.) He then spotted a shadow move behind the Sutherlands making him raise a eyebrow.

Then a pair of green eyes blared to life as fist smacked the back of the first sutherland making it fly off down the road with its cockpit caved in. Its partner turned to fire at the new foe behind him. "What the hell is that!" the pilot yelled out as he spotted a black and red demon looking machine glare at him as the bullets bounced of its armor.

The Gundam swung its whip at the smaller machine only for it dodge and move back as it continued firing. "Hah you got to try better then that bastard!" the Sutherland taunted as he moved out of the whips range watching the massive machine move to guard its face from the bullets.

"Your just some punk in a oversized toy!" his ego quickly went under as one of the landspinners explode on him. He looked back to see the gun on the apc firing at him, shortly after the Knightmare was shoulder rammed by Epyon as the Sutherland was caught off guard. Lelouch smashed the smaller machine against a wall like a tin can aginst a building wall. As he stepped back he looked to the crippled apc.

"Told you I had something better! Is every one alright in there?"

"Yeah no kidding. Everyone is fine here but how are we getting out of here? This thing is totaled." Dasuke spoke out

Lelouch look at the apc to see the dents along the exterior and the destroyed wheels proving it was in no fit to move. "Epyon will I be able to fly while carrying the others?".

**(Affirmative. Thrusters will be more then sufficant in carrying armored transport. Moblie armor jet mode however will not be accessable while carrying object of that size.)**

(Just what I needed to hear.) he then moved the gundam up next to the vechile and picked it up. "You guys better hold on cause we're about to be air born!" Lelouch said as he cradled the vechile saftly in its arms then the thruster came to life and blast away from to the harbor. As he flew through the air Lelouch activated his radio again. "This is Zero here are you hearing me?"

"Loud and clear. I'm getting some crazy chatter on the comss did you manage to get the those guys out."

"More than then I got over half of the prisoners right in hands so to speak! I hope you got room for them."

"Heh plenty just you get those guys out here already."

(skip old air field)

As the Epyon landed it set the apc onto the ground and kneeled down. Lelouch signed as he lean back in his seat in excustion. (Man I'm tired. I'm not cut out for this. After this is done I'm spending the the whole day with nunnally.. Right after I wake up from my dream coma.) Then a sudden shake drew his attention as he spun around to what had cause it. What he saw make him gasp in surpise. There stood a machine just as tall as his Epyon but instead of wings, claws and a whip this thing had a massive double barrel weapon on its right arm. As he looked at its features he noticed something off about this new machine. (That thing looks just like my Gundam! Who is he and what do he want?)

"You won't escape this time Zechs! I'll make sure you won't leave here alive!" a male voice sounded from this new Gundam as it moved into a battle stance aiming it's main weapon right at Lelouch making the dark haired teen narrow his eyes.

(Zechs? Whats he talking about?) Lelouch thought as he moved to defend the apc and the old airfield hanger. (Whoever he is I can't let him kill Proffessor G and the others.) Epyon moved into a battle ready stance as it positoned itself to defend the others. Lelouch gripped his head in pain as his eyes turned a little red when the Zero system finally started to kick in. **(/ If you want a fight I'll give you one! Analysize Target./)**

**(Affirimative. Gundanium alloy detected. Armaments ballistic ammunition, ballistic missile's conformed)**

Epyon withdrew a sword hilt and brought it up level with its with the other Gundam. After several seconds a bright green flash showed the Large energy sword coming to life making the Epyon look like it was eager for battle. **(/Threat level conformed commencing destruction./)**

The world became quiet as these two Gundams stared each other down weapon primed and ready to kill. A small gust of wind passed by adding a bit more seriousness to this supposed mexican stand off. The Epyon eyes seemed to narrow as it dashed at its new foe with its sword high over its head as bullets flew past its head.

(story end)

Who is this mysterious new Gundam standing before Lelouch. And what are the secrets Mister Z, Professor G and Master O hold about these powerful machine's. Will Lelouch ever get home in time to tuck in Nunally. The answers will be revealved in the next chapter of Code Epyon- Gundam Fight! Ready! Go!

Wow this chapter was a lot of fun to write but like I said I accidentally been putting it off cause of well life. Anyway I wish to say sorry for not paying you guys any attention when you send your pm's to me. Also if you guys are wondering no one saw Lelouch face and yes professor G, Doktor s, Instructor H and Master O are the same guys who created the gundam's in the show Gundam Wing. Where Dr.J is will be reveailed later on in the story I won't spoil you guys on that you'll just have to wait. Oh and like before feel free to point out mistakes and we will fix them later on. Have a good summer guys.


End file.
